


To Hear A Sound

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Complete, Deceit, Distrust, Drama, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Love, M/M, Mizukage, More tags as I go, Mute Naruto, Muteness, Permanent Injury, Plot Twists, Recovery, Reform, Sign Language, Sound ninja, War, minor orochimaru/kabuto, mist ninja, poor naruto, sand ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke go on a disaster of a mission, leaving the Uchiha missing and Naruto... he survived, silenced by the injury inflicted on him. Six years later, Sasuke comes crawling back to his village wanting to see nothing more than his boyfriend's bright eyes and wide smile. Amidst of everything that he seems to have started, there's nothing Sasuke wouldn't give to hear his name from those lips just one more time. [Complete!]





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got back into Naruto, and my must immediately put me to work on this! I've already got half the next chapter done, and I just can't seem to stop! It's different from what I usually do, so I hope that y'all enjoy!

“ _Speaking via chakra_ ”  
‘ _Speaking via sign_ ’  
Written  
“ **Kyuubi ‘speech** ’”  
‘ ** _Naruto to Kyuubi_** ”  
 

* * *

It took five days for him to wake up, barely cracking his eyes open in time to see the light of the setting sun filter through his window. Heels click on the hard floor, the nurse hurrying out of the room to get a doctor; not even trying to coax the visitor to release the patient’s hand and leave the room; bright cerulean eyes meeting deep, swirling brown and drawing a gasp from still split lips. 

    “Sasuke.” Tsunade stands just inside the room, letting the doctor past to check vitals and shine a light down into Sasuke’s eyes.

    “Can you hear me?” The medic asks gently, clicking off the light and giving the nin a few moments to blink before he nods. Brown eyes travel away from the doctor again, to the hand clutching his own tightly and up the connected arm until he finds the face he's missed so much. 

    “Naruto..” his voice sounds like it hasn't been used in quite sometime, or as though Sasuke hasn't had anything to drink in days; though it's probably both. 

    “Naruto, if you could release his hand and exit the room? There's a few things I need to-” The blonde gives a firm shake of the head, holding the hand in his tighter instead. 

_     " _ _ No way in hell.’' _

    “Well, it was worth asking; just keep quie- er, don't distract Sasuke.” The doctor hands the raven a small cup of water, letting the blonde on his left assist him in sitting up rather than disturb their still shared gaze.

    “You recognise Naruto then, good. And you seem to be responding to your name just fine as well; do you know who the current Hokage is?” Sasuke gestures with his cup, water splashing up the sides as his hand trembles from the effort of just holding it up. He looks at Naruto again, much more interested in him than anything the medic had to say. Tsunade acknowledges that he's more or less pointed to her as Hokage, which is correct, confirming with a nod of the head. 

    “Do you remember when you saw Naruto last?” 

_     “His memory is fine, don't ask him about that. It's been years.” _

    “I realise that Naruto, but he's told me things that any nin would know. Tsunade is well known, and you're an easy one to recognise. I need to know that it's him.” He earns an eyeroll, though the nin looks like he understands the reasoning he was given. 

    “We..were on a mission. Simple scouting, just the two of us. Something-someone grabbed me and I…” he shakes his head, not sure how to proceed after that. The medic nin looks to Naruto for confirmation, the only one that could confirm. 

_     “That's right. We were scouting when I was attacked, I didn't even hear them take Sasuke and they took me down easily. Chakra seals.”.  _ Sasuke looks lost, glancing between his friend and the medic as their gazes lock and they stare at each other. 

    “They match up, it's him.” The blonde lets out a shuddering breath, running his fingers through his hair. It's really him. Sasuke came back, he really came back. 

    “I'll leave you alone with him then, Lord Hokage.” The nin leaves, silence falling over the room and stretching on until naruto makes sort of a wheezing exhale noise; the look on his face implying that it was supposed to be a yawn. 

    “Sasuke, I'm glad that you've finally returned to us. I'm sure the rest of your team will be even happier when I tell them the news. I know you probably want more explanations, but you should get some rest before we get into it. Naruto, you too, you've been up since you found him.” Tsunade leaves them, giving Sasuke no distractions now as he sits and stares at the boy he used to know. It's undoubtedly Naruto, but he isn't the same by any stretch. Even when they'd last seen each other, the blonde didn't look like as much of a man as he does now, hair longer now in a fashion that suits him better than the short spikes did; reaching just past his chin in straight golden strands that have always just made his eyes shine. The damned whiskers are still on his face, popping out against the tanned skin, which almost makes them look good on him. 

    “You're ANBU?” Naruto is wearing the turtlenecked but oddly sleeveless shirt, a dirtied but definitely white vest overtop that tells Sasuke he's absolutely correct; unless they've changed the uniforms in the time he's been away. The vessel nods, giving his friend a sheepish grin, almost as though he's embarrassed for outranking Sasuke so much in.. 

    “How long?” His only response is a solemn look, the bright colour of Naruto's eyes dulling just a bit at the mere memory of the time following Sasuke’s disappearance. Damn it, why isn't he shouting? He should be yelling at Sasuke for not coming back sooner, or for leaving him to get ambushed on his own! He just looks… sad. 

    “Tell me you're upset damn it! Tell me that I screwed up, and that you hate me! Tell me that you missed me! Anything, just say anything.” Naruto lets go of his hand, pulling back away from the Uchiha as if he'd burned the blonde. 

    “Naruto?” Both boys look up, the familiar bright hair stinging Sasuke’s eyes for a moment when he looks at Sakura. She's long over her extreme puppy love crush on the raven, eyes focused squarely on the ninja sat beside his bed with concern laced in her gaze. 

    “Naruto, you need to go home. I'll stay here with him, alright? Kakashi is on his way, and you know he'll tell you the same if you're still here. Go home.” The blonde looks up to his friend, looking as though he's going to argue, but standing and giving Sasuke another almost longing look before exiting the room briskly. 

    “Sasuke, it's not your fault.” Sakura moves to take the seat Naruto had just occupied, looking to her comrade sadly and examining him quickly for major injuries. 

    “Trust me, there's so many things he wishes he could say to you.”

  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I didn't expect this to be so popular so quickly! Thanks to all of y'all for reading and wanting to read more!

    “Darkness had long since fallen over the wood, barely a sliver of moon hung low in the otherwise dark sky. The perfect darkness that hid shinobi as they crept through the trees, more so than Naruto expected there to be. He was being careful, making sure only one chakra source was behind him and that Sasuke wasn't falling behind. He picked up into a run when he felt something, glad to feel his boyfriend keeping up as he tracks down the chakra he sees ahead. They drew closer, slowing to a walk as the ninja’s chakra came up in front of them. Naruto said Sasuke’s name under his breath to keep attention away. He repeated it, getting no reply from his partner and turning to make sure Sasuke is still beside him- a flash of movement danced across his vision, hands moving up just as fast to block the blows that came too fast for the Ninja to see; but not nearly fast enough to be unable to block. The blows were traded practically without sound, a kunai finding its way through Naruto’s defence to cut his skin; which healed nearly as quickly as they were inflicted. Another nin came out of nowhere, grabbing Naruto before he had time to react and holding the cold metal of a kunai to his throat. They made demands of him, wanting the details of his and Sasuke’s classified mission which any honorable ninja wouldn't give them; and Naruto is many things, but honorable will always be one of them. To the protests of the other nin, the man holding Naruto brought his kunai across his throat, slashing it open deep and hard enough to kill. They left him there, though he wasn't bleeding out more than ten or fifteen minutes before a medical nin found him out there; drowning in his own blood. She healed him and brought him back, but they didn't find Sasuke. Naruto hasn't spoken a word since. The healing was good, but not good enough to save his vocal chords.” The room is silent, neither party wanting to break the tension hanging in the air. That's.. 

    “Sakura, that's not what happened at all.” She jumps, Sasuke following the motion slightly delayed as both pairs of eyes dart up to the door where their teacher stands. They hadn't heard him come in while Sakura was speaking, both of them absorbed by the story she was telling. 

    “Well it's not like you were there Kakashi! How would you know what happened any better than I did?” 

    “Because Naruto talks to me.” 

    “You  _ mean  _ he talks to Iruka and you eavesdrop.” He doesn't have anything to counter that, coming over to place his hand down onto Sasuke’s head. 

    “About time you got back, you have no idea how much that boy missed you. Now he won't come crying to Iruka in the middle of the night about you anymore.” He ruffles the raven's hair, wiping his hand on his shirt when he pulls it away again. 

    “You need to have Naruto wash you up when they clear you for getting out of bed; you're disgusting.” Sakura shoves him, making the taller Ninja fein hurt. 

    “Kakashi, be nice! He looked like he dragged himself through hell to get back here!” But she laughs, looking more relaxed with a smile across her face like she used to. 

    “When is Naruto coming back?” Sasuke injects, cutting short the fond exchange that had been going on at his bedside. Both smiles dropped, replaced by badly suppressed frowns. 

    “Well Sasuke, he should get some sleep before he comes back. He's been here for almost six days; give him a chance to clean up and relax a little. He'll be back. I doubt he'd take a mission right after you came back.” He looks dejected, though Sasuke understands that even Naruto can't keep going forever. If he's been here for days then it's a definite that he hasn't slept at probably eaten for that long too. He should do that first, Kurama can't keep him running on empty forever. 

    “He probably doesn't want to hit you with so much chakra this soon too; when we got you in here you were totally drained.” Sakura looks at the time, then back to Kakashi. 

    “Stay with him while I get us all something to eat? And no buts, I can see some of your bones when you're dressed Sasuke.” She countered an argument he didn't get to make, his mouth closing just as soon as it had opened. Sasuke looks to his teacher, who is looking out at the stars through the window, or perhaps the flowers just in front of it; left there in a vase, but by who Sasuke couldn't say. Naruto, perhaps. Or, he hopes. Sakura returns with her hands full, the door opened for her by a hand wrapped with white bandages that the Uchiha could never forget. 

    “Lee.” He greets the man, almost smiling at how unchanged he looks. 

    “Sasuke, it's so good to see you again after so long; I do hope you'll feel well again soon.” He hasn't changed, putting Sasuke oddly at ease with the familiarity of his mannerisms. Sakura shoves him lightly when she has a free hand, smiling fondly up at him and leaning up against his side. Well, that's certainly different. Though, he did declare his feeling very openly and after Sasuke was removed from the picture entirely as well as Naruto, she could really see him as an option. The raven shouldn't be surprised, really. 

    “Now Sasuke, you should eat something. Before your nurse has to force feed you mush when we tell her you won't take anything from us.” Kakashi hands him a bowl of something unidentifiable, but he picks at it just to avoid the fate he'd been threatened with. He would only be alright with one person physically feeding him, and it's most certainly not that nurse. 

    “He'll be back before you know it, you know him. Can't keep him away for long.” Sasuke gives his friend a bitter smile, not realising that he'd been giving away what he was thinking about so clearly. He'd just missed his boyfriend so much, and only been able to see him for a few minutes before he left again. The others leave after conversation dies and the time grows later, bidding Sasuke goodnight and pulling his curtains closed to hide the stars. Though he just woke up, sleep seemed to be the best option; both to not dwell on what he wishes was different, and to ease the soft pound at his temples. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's the first day of my spring break! I hope y'all enjoy the chapter half as much as I enjoy writing the fic!(I'm writing chapter 7 rn.. yikes)
> 
> 7/23/17 edit; I'm fixing the format and gosh this chapter is still one of my favourite things I've ever written

"Speaking via chakra"

' _Speaking via sign'_

Written

'Other codes'

**"Kyuubi speech"**

_**'Naruto to Kyuubi'** _

* * *

 

Sasuke saw more people than he would've liked in the following weeks, not one of them the person his eyes craved to see. No, Naruto didn't return until the day Sasuke was released, standing in the lobby of the hospital and making wide gestures with his hands while he audibly says absolutely nothing. That's more unsettling than the Uchiha thought it would be. The idiot never shut up, how could he.. the raven shakes his head, looking up and back at the nurse stood behind him who has stopped pushing him. 

    “Is Naruto taking me home?” He asks, glancing back at the back facing him. Naruto has changed out of the ANBU uniform, now clad in black and dark blues that are so drastically different from the orange he took pride in that Sasuke has to blink and make sure it is his boyfriend he's looking at. 

    “He's meant to, though it sound like he doesn't want to. Nothing against you of course, it's just.. hard for him. We'll get him though. We prefer that family pick up patients.” Family? Naruto is the closest to that Sasuke has, but they haven't tied any knots. 

    “Naruto, he's ready for you. Come on, even if you get someone else to take him you live with him for Christ’s sake; you're going to see him. Go kiss and make up, you don't blame him for anything.” The woman Naruto was talking to guides him over, giving him a shove and something of a warning glare before leaving him with his boyfriend and the sighing nurse behind him. 

    “Alright Uzumaki, you've taken yourself home often enough to know how to take care of him. Reintroduce him, okay? You know what it's like.” She pats him on the shoulder, giving Sasuke’s hair a ruffle before she leaves them to it. Reintroduce him? How much could things have changed? He hadn't learned anything useful from his visitors, only personal things about people he used to be loose friends with and absent comments about how they're glad he's back; that Naruto missed him, despite not visiting once after that first day he woke up. Maybe he does need reintroduced, because there are so many questions that he wants answered. And even more that he'd rather not know at all. And Naruto. It doesn't matter how long he was gone, he was thinking of Naruto the whole time. He wants to say… Sasuke wants to say everything to him. Where to start, what to say..

    “I.. I want to go home.” There's too much. Home.. home doesn't change. He hasn't changed a thing in all the time he's lived there alone. The blonde nods once, taking his hand and walking beside him; blocking Sasuke from the prying eyes of passersby and taking the raven straight back to the Uchiha home. It's unchanged, and Sasuke relaxes as they approach even when his hand is released from the warm one that had been holding it. Naruto unlocks the door, holding it open for his boyfriend to step inside to the familiar.. it's different. Gone are the old photos of Sasuke’s family, replaced with nostalgic shots of himself and his team; framed pictures of he and Naruto smiling at each other and a few from when he was absent. A wedding photo, and one of a small child. Did he miss so much? Sasuke picks up a frame, looking down at his own smiling face. The home feels lighter, though the entryway hasn't been changed all that drastically. It feels more like home than he remembers. 

    “You've.. been here?” A confirmation, blended with a look of concern on his boyfriend's face. Should Sasuke even still call him that? It's been.. he doesn't even know how long, the blonde could've moved on in that time. But, something about the way he still hangs onto every word. The look that had been on his face when Sasuke woke up; when he'd snapped at him for being silent. Sometimes is still there. 

    “It's fine. Just different.” He loves the way Naruto’s features relax, a small smile curving up on his lips and he brings up a hand to gesture down the hall. Yes, Sasuke would love to see what else is different. What else will unsettle him like this, yet still make him so warm. Scrolls now hang in the hallway, covered with cramped, small wiring that doesn't look close to old. When he comes across an unfinished one, the Uchiha realised that he's looking at work Naruto has done. Scrolls filled with things he's learned and is still learning. Seals and jutsu, even genjutsu. He's amazing. They come to the room Sasuke had called his own, fearing the sight his eyes will take in when the door is opened. It's.. things are different, but it's nearly the same. The same photo of himself and his parents beside the bed, the same book he'd been reading just in front of the frame, the same dark walls and bookshelf; though it looks more full than he remembers. But different, brighter bedsheets are present, neatly made and tucked beneath the pillows; and a new scroll above the headboard, portraying a fox pattern with writing scribbled beneath it. The closet is ajar, a white garment that Sasuke would never wear hanging off the door in a manner he would never use. An animal mask is laid out on the bedside table closer to the door, beside it are kunai and a necklace with a snag in the chain. And pushed slightly behind the other things is a portrait of a very young Naruto, standing by himself in the frame. Huh, before that it seemed as though he'd been trying to loosely match the layout of the table he'd left untouched.. that's right, Naruto never did have anyone to call his own. That was a family picture. Sasuke doesn't want to linger after that realisation, letting Naruto trail behind him as he examines the remainder of the house. The blonde didn't change much, just touches here and there that made things more.. liveable. Somehow. More colour in places, new rugs and scrolls that make the house feel less empty. Then came the kitchen. Once a bleak, sparsely used room, is now a bright and well loved space that Sasuke barely recognises. A new, smaller table is sitting in the light of the drawn curtains; making the room feel less uninviting and unattainable. The countertops are clean, with a few new appliances and something set out to thaw in the sink. It's so.. domestic and lived in. Naruto has left his side, picking up a napkin from the holder and pulling a pencil from behind his ear to scribble in the corner and turn it over to show Sasuke. 

Is it too different?

The raven blinks, then looks back to his boyfriend. 

    “No, I like it. It's so.. you.” Warm and inviting, just like Naruto. The house oozes his presence and personal touch, which the Uchiha had missed to dearly while he was away. Sasuke wanders past the blonde, finding the hall leading away from the kitchen where his parents’ and brother’s rooms were. He turns a doorknob, finding it locked and reaching up to feel for the key above the door. Naruto catches his hand, pulling him away from the door and a step closer to himself. He gives the raven a tug, shaking his head a bit and bringing him back towards the kitchen again. 

“Fine, I suppose you want to eat; don't you?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short! It just felt right to cut off where I did

'Speaking via Chakra'

' _Speaking via sign'_

Written

'Other Codes'

**"Kyuubi Speech"**

_**'Naruto to Kyuubi'** _

_**~** _

    “It was really that long? I don't know if it felt like longer, or like it couldn't have been that much time.” The blonde pauses what he was doing, setting down the knife in his hand to scribble onto the paper on the counter next to him. 

If you make me stop any more, the broth will overboil. 

He gives Sasuke a playful look, which is returned with an eye roll. He lets Naruto return to what looks to be green onions, leaving the kitchen entirely and finding his, or, their bedroom. With the blonde occupied, Sasuke is free to warm some water and bathe on his own. Though, the products he'd had are gone; replaced by soap that smells like sunshine and citrus. Kakashi was right, the raven was far overdue to wash his hair; the water around him darkening as he washes it and lathers Naruto’s scent on himself. When he's finished Sasuke feels much better, dressing himself in his own clothes which he was relieved to find still in the closet. After so long he's surprised they still fit, but at the same time relieved. Something familiar, though they too smell like Naruto somehow.  
    “Are you done yet? I'm ready if you.. are.” He walks back into the kitchen, finding his boyfriend sitting at the table with both eyes closed; hands folded in his lap and two steaming bowls in front of him. He's cautious until Naruto opens his eyes, red flashing in them before their usual blue sets in and he smiles. It's so unsettling to see it be so.. real. He used to be so fake about his smiling; too wide and too bright to be genuine. But now that same smile is so.. sad. The expression barely reaches the blonde’s eyes, like it's missing something and isn't quite complete.  
    “Well, are you ready to eat?” A nod, and Naruto is pulling out the chair beside him so Sasuke to sit down and eat with him. It's amazing he didn't start without him, and even more so that he looks to have only made the two bowls. But the Uchiha sits down and takes up his chopsticks, finding what Naruto made to actually be enjoyable; not only that but quite good.  
    “So, Naruto,” the Raven starts after they've been eating for a few moments, breaking the silence with his prodding, “you never told me why you didn't come back. To the hospital.” His boyfriend’s shoulders sag, gaze falling from Sasuke to his bowl of miso on the table.

  
I didn't think you would want to see me.

  
Sasuke is astonished, mouth falling open as the other resumes eating like he hadn't said anything incredible. He knew Sasuke was upset, and didn't come back because of it?  
    “Naruto, I was-I am just confused. You're so different, everything is so different. But I feel like I've stayed the same.”

  
You haven't. You smile more now. Like you missed me.

  
    “Of course I missed you- how could I go six years away from the village and not think of you every single day? But what about you Naruto? You don't smile at me-not really. What happened while I was gone? This almost felt like it could be okay, but it's like it isn't even real.” The blonde picks up his pencil, but Sasuke stops him; taking the utensil from his hand and setting it straight back down again so he couldn't actually answer any of his questions.  
    “Naruto I want to know what happened. Sakura told me, but she wasn't there. Tell me the story.”

  
Only if you tell me yours.

  
Sasuke was already out of breath, but that was just it; he couldn't take any more of whatever this is. He stands, chopsticks falling down out of his shaking hands.  
    “That's-that's.. not fair, I-” his chest is heaving, trying to keep up with the pace of his heart but doing nothing for the spots dancing in front of his eyes. Arms close around him, warm chakra wrapping around Sasuke’s own and enveloping him. His eyes are closed but every single one of his senses is screaming _Naruto_. And even standing in the most changed room in a house that never felt like anything but a bad memory to him, Sasuke feels like he's finally come home. Home to someone who loves him; someone warm and safe that missed him while he was gone, and will never let anyone hurt him again. He hadn't realised he was crying until Naruto was wiping away the tears, calloused fingers warm on his face and making Sasuke ache for his boyfriend to tell him it would be okay with the voice he used to use when he was upset.  
    “I'm-” he was going to apologise, but Naruto stopped him with a shake of his head; taking his hand and leading him out the sliding door and onto the porch, which looks to have been made into a meditation area of sorts. There are two meditation pillows, one of dark blues and another of reds and yellow, custom made with the swirl of Naruto’s seal on the fabric.  
    “You want to meditate?”  
“No, I want to talk.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long one to make up for the last one being short

"Speaking via Chakra"

Written

_'speaking via sign'_

'other codes' 

**"Kyuubi speech"**

_**'Naruto to** _ **Kyuubi'**

~ 

    “Are you sure? You haven't been out since I got you here. You don't have to come.” This is such a bad time, but there's no way Naruto is going to miss the wedding of the century. Well, until he and Sasuke get around to having one.  
    “It's been weeks, they haven't seen you since you were in the hospital. And I can't sit with you during the ceremony. Are you sure you're okay?” Sasuke blinks at his boyfriend, who is redoing his obi for about the fifth time since he put it on the first time. Yes, he'd love nothing more than to hide with Naruto at home and never think about when he was gone. And yes, he'd rather not have all eyes on him after near solitudes for six years and selective isolation with his boyfriend for two weeks. He hasn't told Naruto anything, and so he's received no information about what happened to the blonde. But he's heard about how everything else has gone on without him, and it's best not to hide forever. Besides, Sakura would kill him if he missed her wedding.  
    “Yes Naruto, I'm sure. If we missed this, we wouldn't live to see tomorrow. Especially you, best man.” He pats the other nin on the shoulder, turning him around to smooth down the fabric of his yukata and spin his obi around so the badly tied bow Naruto did is in the back.  
    “Fine, fine, okay, but tell me if you want to leave. She would understand.” Naruto continues to fiddle with his appearance, adjusting his headband and trying to fix his hair so he looks completely perfect.  
    “You aren't even the bride, Naruto, let's go before we're late.” He gives in, letting Sasuke take him to the door before he freezes. The blonde goes first, holding his boyfriend’s hand with care as they walk. He hasn't been outside since he came home from the hospital, eyes everywhere at once and hand gripping Naruto’s tightly.  
    “See? Everything isn't different.” He had told him so after all, insisting that if Sasuke went outside he would see a lot of the things he remembers exactly as they were.  
“ **Kit**.” Naruto gets an odd look on his face, frowning a bit when Kurama spoke to him. With Sasuke still exploring, the blonde casts his gaze down just slightly.  
‘ ** _What is it? I can't let you out today, Sakura would kill us_**.’ It's been awhile since he's gotten to come out, Naruto having not wanted to scare Sasuke or leave him to go on a mission.  
“ **I know Kit, today is not the day for me. But soon it will be. No Kit, I must warn you to be cautious today. I know it is a day of joy for your family, but not all things can be calm when you wish them to be. Be weary of your surroundings. Don't run into that post.”**  
‘ ** _Wha_** -’ Naruto runs straight into a post, hand ripping from Sasuke’s and laughter booming inside his head. He lets out little puffs of air, a grin spread out on his face as he nearly doubles over with laughter.  
‘ ** _You suck._** ’ He grabs Sasuke's hand again, a flush on his cheeks as they continue on to the crowd of people gathering for the event.  
    “Naruto! Finally you've arrived! You must come with me at-” Lee appeared almost out of nowhere, grabbing onto Naruto’s arm and freezing as his eyes lock onto Sasuke.  
    "Sakura will be overjoyed that you could make it Sasuke, we feared that you wouldn't!” He exclaims, though still so formally speaks to his friend. Naruto could never understand how he does that.  
    “Careful Lee, or you'll scare him off. He did want to come though. You ready for your meltdown so I can pep talk you?” The ninja visibly relaxes, glancing around at the people socialising around them.  
    “Yes, I'm very much ready for that if you're still available to do it.” The sound of Naruto’s laughter filters into Lee’s head, making him smile at his blonde friend-who really doesn't have as much of a disadvantage as many think he does. It isn't quite his voice, and isn't near as expressionate, but he can still converse well and has an incredible grasp on hand signs.  
    “Is it okay if I leave you here? I've gotta help Lee get ready; being his best man and all.” He grins with pride, pulling Sasuke over and pressing his lips up against the raven’s cheek several times before releasing him to go with Lee. Someone bumps into him on their way, Naruto’s eyes stuttering on the man’s ANBU mask and staying there as he walks away with his friend.  
    “Is something the matter?” The question brings Naruto back to Lee, who is looking more nervous with every passing moment.  
    “No, it's fine. I just.. didn't recognise that guy. It's your time to shine, lay it on me.” He sits, waiting for the other to do the same before letting out a heavy sigh.  
    “What if I'm not ready? What if we do this and she finds that I cannot give her the sort of family she deserves? What if it's too soon for me to start my own family? What if I can't make her happy, Naruto?” Lee dives straight into full panic mode, grabbing handfuls of his hair and tugging in frustration; definitely messing up how it'd been styled.  
    “Hey, hey, slow down. Lee, do you really believe any of that stuff? Sakura loves you, she doesn't care about what family you come from; she wants to make a new one with you.” He touches Lee’s shoulder, visible chakra practically oozing from him to soothe his friend; the purple fizzing out as soon as it touched the ninja but still helping to calm him a bit.  
    “But Naruto, she adored Sasuke so, and after him it was you; both from clans of great stature and power, and both of you far better than I could ever be. What if I am not enough?”  
    “You're more than just enough. Lee, you've been there for her since day one; no matter what the odds, you would always be two steps behind her to make sure she was safe. You care for her, and she cares for you too. Does anything else really matter?” Naruto pulls Lee’s hands from his hair, running his own fingers through his black hair to undo the style completely and do a new one for him.  
    “You've got this. She loves you, and you love her. That's all you need. If you're unsure or afraid, she'll be there to help you. I'm sure there's things she isn't sure about too. You have to be there for each other. Isn't that the point of what you're doing? Saying that no matter what you'll be right there at her side, and that she'll be at yours? There is no right and wrong, because where you're going doesn't have a path to follow.” He takes Lee’s face in his hands, sliding them down to wrap both arms around his friend and pull him into an embrace.  
    “Alright Naruto, thank you. You are far more.. than you let on and certainly more than what others think of you. I know this perhaps more than any other. I am ready.” Lee stands, smoothing down the creases in his kimono and taking a deep breath.  
    "It will most definitely be a comfort to have you beside me. Thank you for being such a good friend to me, you are truly an incredible person, as well as an exceptional ninja.” Naruto Waves him off, fixing his own hair a bit before gesturing towards the door.  
    “Shall we?” His friend nods, reaching over to squeeze the blonde’s hand and tilt his head over to give him a friendly kiss to the cheek.  
    “Remind me to stop doing that; it must be a bit inappropriate.” Naruto laughs, tugging Lee out of the room to get him in his place so he can take his own. They were just on time, the crowd settling down in their seats for the ceremony to start; a breeze catching the leaves and making them rustle peacefully; picking up Naruto’s hair from his shoulders to try and carry it away as well. Sasuke is in the front row, eyes not leaving Naruto and looking as though he's been watching the blonde since he'd stepped out. A musician strikes a chord, catching Naruto’s breath in his throat as Sakura steps out. She looks beautiful, a white kimono draped across her with spiralling flower patterns of the same colour as her wonderfully styled hair. Tsunade is standing not far off from Naruto at the end of the aisle, dressed up in her official Hokage hat and robe to officiate and looking far more formal than Naruto is used to. That ANBU nin that he hadn't recognised is stood behind her, making the blonde that much more uneasy. He usually attends these things as a guard, not as a mostly unarmed guest. After the walk up with Sakura, Kakashi takes his place behind Naruto to watch from there. Tsunade is talking now, but the best man is too busy glancing around at possible entrances and places that aren't guarded around the perimeter. There are maybe four ANBU, not including the blonde himself who is otherwise occupied. The Hokage is here, why isn't there more security? What if something happens, there's so many things that could go wrong-  
    “Naruto.” Kakashi whispers his name, a hand squeezing his shoulder lightly to bring him back into perspective. Naruto lets himself relax, letting out a breath and focusing back on the wedding vows being given. Kakashi is right, there's no reason to panic. Nothing is going to go wrong.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Lee justice! And ah lee and Naruto being friends like that just kills me I love it so much


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of filler ish but I was still unusually happy with this

"Speaking Via Chakra"

Written.

_'Speaking Via Sign'_

'Other codes'

**"Kyuubi speech"**

_**'Naruto to Kyuubi'** _

~

And then, everything went wrong. Naruto pushed away that uneasy feeling so he could relax, focusing on the wedding and how good Sakura and Lee look, and then he was on the ground. And not in the good way. Kakashi is leaning over him when Naruto wakes up, looking blurred in front of his face like he's looking at his teacher through water or thick glass. Kurama is growling, saying things the blonde couldn't quite hear through the ringing in his ears.  
‘ ** _Kurama? What happened?_** ’ He doesn't hear the reply from his fox companion, orange flooding his vision before it goes black again.  
 ****

* * *

  
    “He's going to be fine! You know how hard it would be to kill a vessel, Kyuubi just needs to finish fixing him up.” Sasuke frowns down at his boyfriend, white bandages now covering his forehead instead of his headband. They hadn't expected the blonde to be out for long, but head injuries can get complicated if they're bad and it definitely looked like he got hit hard.  
    “Should we call Gaara? He'd know what to do.” Sakura sighs, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
    “Sasuke, I guarantee that Gaara would come running if we sent word that Naruto was hurt. But he has responsibilities that he shouldn't just leave. I'm telling you that he's fine, Sasuke, if anything Kyuubi probably just wants to talk to him. Or annoy us.” The ninja falls back in his seat, sighing as his eyes close in thought. He still feels like he doesn't really know Naruto anymore. Sakura keeps mentioning the Kyuubi, but that was practically a forbidden topic before.  
    "Sakura, does he control the Kyuubi now?” She laughs. Sasuke is so confused. He didn't want to know anything that was different so Naruto didn't tell him, but now that his boyfriend isn't here with him he feels like a sheltered child out in the world on his own.  
    “Sasuke you can't control a demon like that, it's just not how it works. He- well it's complicated; I'm not really sure I understand what he did. You could ask Naruto when he wakes up, or I guess you could ask Shikamaru.” He arches an eyebrow, surprised the second option wasn't Kakashi or Gaara. Shikamaru? Of all people why him; Sasuke can't imagine he has the patience to deal with Naruto.  
    “He taught Naruto how to meditate and that's what made it all happen, so he might know if he told him; but it was really a personal thing Yknow? Like an internal interaction, and he was never the same after that. In a good way. Always in a good way.” She smiles, reaching over to ruffle Naruto’s hair and smooth down the gauze on his forehead.  
    “Sasuke don't go out by yourself. We did just get attacked you know. The village is in chaos, and the next in line for Hokage should be giving orders so we know what to do. To contact our allies and start gathering the ANBU. So be careful, okay?” Sasuke stands, giving Sakura a bit of a nod that yes he will be careful and no he won't get slaughtered by distraught citizens. But he does leave, exiting the hospital and looking around at where he is. He knows this place, but does he really? Does he still know anything about this place? Or even himself for that matter. So Sasuke goes somewhere he does know, touching his fingers to the memorial stone he'd first seen so long ago. There are more names now, more ninja lost or dead on the field. His own name is there.  
    “Naruto insisted.” The raven jumps, grabbing onto the stone rather than throwing a kunai as his training should've told him to. Lee stands in front of him, dressed similar to the way he always has with slight differences here and there that unnerve Sasuke to no end.  
    “When you didn't return, and we asked him to stop looking, he insisted that we add your name. Many of us were sure you'd returned to Orochimaru, but he never once doubted your loyalty to the hidden leaf; and you should thank him for that. For if you had returned and we had lost hope in your intentions, the ANBU would have interrogated you. But you've told Naruto nothing, and it is because of him that you can keep these secrets from those you love.” He takes a few steps closer, the serious look on his face putting Sasuke on edge even if Lee is just telling him what he should already know. Of course Naruto would never give up on him, that's his Ninja way. Naruto is sunshine and honesty and being painfully blunt. You always know how he feels and why he's feeling it. Or at least, he was. Now the Uchiha isn't so sure. His sunshine is hiding himself behind clouds and fake smiles that mask how he must truly feel. Now, his Naruto is silent and deadly and an elite ninja. Now..  
    “He's so different.”  
    “And you are not?” That.. Sasuke hasn't changed has he? He's always been shadows and secrets and keeping everything he can from others. The damaged one. And now he smiles when his boyfriend tells him a joke, and tells others how he feels. But he still keeps secrets, even from the one he holds closest to his heart.  
    “I'm the same.” He shakes his head, not willing to believe that he's the one that's changed.  
    “I’m an Uchiha, I’m an avenger, I’m an orphan, I’m the damaged one that can't-”  
    “But Naruto is an Uzumaki. Naruto is abandoned, voiceless, an outcast even now for what he holds inside him. He was slashed and left to die, and left without what he calls his other half for six years; unable to even call out your name. You are not the centre of the world, Sasuke; you were the centre of his solar system. Everything depended on you, he had to save you. But then, everything had to depend on him again. He grew up, he changed, and so have you. You are not immune to time, even if you attempt to avoid the passing of it. He has told us to act as though you were never gone because you wish it so, but you were gone and we all must accept that and cease living in the past. You are not the only one.” No, Sasuke.. Sasuke doesn't want it to be different. Everything should stay the same. But, if it had.. then he wouldn't have found how truly remarkable Naruto is. Yes, some things really must change.  
    “You understand, good. Now, Sasuke, that you can see me for what I have become and not what I once was; I want to train with you and see how you have developed!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but information heavy so I wanted to leave it there

_ "Speaking Via Chakra" _

'Speaking Via Sign'

Written

_'Other Codes'_

**"Kyuubi Speech"**

_**'Naruto to Kyuubi'** _

_**~** _

    "Lord Hokage?” Naruto blinks. He thought that he'd woken up, light stinging his eyes and Sakura leaning over him; but this must still be a dream.  
    “ _Usually it's Sasuke.”_ Naruto tells Dream Sakura, not having dreamt of Sakura in many years. She laughs, looking up at the ANBU that had been speaking before.  
    “He thinks it's a dream.” She's smiling, pink falling around her face and catching the sunlight so beautifully. This is why he's always regarded his friend as an angel. And he tells her so, making her laugh again while she touches his face and hair; coming away with a strip of blood kissed gauze.  
    “Not a scratch, Kyuubi is good.” Kurama? He is good. Naruto likes Kurama.  
    “ _Isn't he? Kurama is so good, he's so good_.”  
    "How long is the sedative going to last? He's pretty out of it.” Sakura’s voice is so pretty. If songbirds could speak, Naruto imagines that they would sound like she does.  
**“Kit.”** He looks around, expecting Kurama to be somewhere like he usually is in dreams.  
**“Kit get ahold of yourself, you're awake.”**  
  **_'Huh? But-’_**  
  **“Shut up and let me bring you up to speed. Do you want to see or hear?”** Naruto relaxes and looks off into the window, smiling at the blue sky even as a puffy cloud crosses into the pane.  
  **_'Just hearing it is fine.’_**  
  **“Alright Kit, pay attention. But first, are you alright?”** Kurama’s voice overlaps with Sakura’s, who looks worried as her friend stares off into space.  
    “Yeah, talking to Kurama.” He keeps that short, wanting to stick with the convention he's having with the demon before he gets distracted by Naruto not eating in a while or lust.  
  **_'I'm fine, little antsy and a little cramped but nothing a run won't fix. You do a great job.’_**  
**“I do fine Kit, if I was as good as you say you'd still be able to speak.”**  
  **_'It's not your fault. Now tell me what happened, okay?’_** Kurama sighs, aggravated at his kit for being so optimistic.  
  **“Now come here Kit, I miss you.”** Despite Naruto not wanting to be put to sleep to see what had happened, Kurama puts him down just to join him in the room the fox enjoys inside his vessel’s mind. Naruto doesn't mind, curling up at the fox’s side and letting himself be surrounded by orange fur. The gate that once separated Naruto from Kurama is long gone, letting the two’s chakra mingle and mix together freely without the need to initiate it.  
    **“What's the last you remember?”** The great fox’s voice seems to come from everywhere, echoing around the room in a somehow comforting way; when it used to be menacing to Naruto.  
**_‘I remember.. Kakashi telling me everything would be okay. Heh, I guess that was just wishful thinking.”_** Naruto’s strained and off sounding laughter has the same effect as Kurama’s voice, though more unsettling than the fox’s by comparison. They can both remember a time when his voice originated from his mouth and boomed in the air around him with the energy and spunk he carried with him. Despite remembering what his voice sounded like, Naruto can't replicate it perfectly with his chakra and it's.. wrong.  
  **“Right, that is around the time everything went to hell. The ANBU that you didn't recognise, he wasn't one of ours. And, neither were the others keeping watch either. Everyone present was thoroughly distracted by the lovebirds, so it was easy to put a genjutsu over them all without anyone knowing; even I was too late to warn you. I can only see so much from your body, but they grabbed your leader and I can only imagine what they did to get those ANBU masks. Plus whatever ones were supposed to be there and didn't show up. I didn't get a good look at their bands, if they were wearing any at all.”** Naruto is silent, hands stroking the tail wrapped about him as he thinks. Calculating and analysing his options exactly what the information Kurama gave him means.  
    ** _'They took Lady Tsunade? And they killed at least four ANBU? But, wait, I'm in the hospital?’_**  
  **"You are. You hit your head on something very hard and the medical nins are afraid to heal you; and I cautious of doing the job too quickly.”** Yes, that makes sense to Naruto. After Sakura botched the healing job on his throat, Kurama couldn't do anything to save his voice. So, the medics are afraid to mess him up any further and the poor fox is more careful about doing a good job.  
    **_'I'm Hokage, aren't I?’_** Lady Tsunade let it be known to everyone it concerned that Naruto was next in line, and while she's gone they need someone to step up and lead them. It's always been his end goal, but Naruto isn't sure he's ready quite yet.. but, he has no choice.  
  **“Knock ‘em dead Kit.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remind me to never have that much Kyuubi-Naruto conversation ever again. After I paste it into ao3 I have to do all the bold and italics again and it was a huge pain


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this was a long one

_ "Speaking Via Chakra" _

' _Speaking Via Sign'_

**"Kyuubi Speech"**

_**'Naruto to Kyuubi'** _

'Other code'

~

  _“Right, we'll need an ID on the Ninjas that attacked, temps for the ANBU to run effectively, and a pin on the map for us to set our sights on.”_ Naruto Surprises everyone in the room when he speaks, connecting his Chakra to all the minds in the vicinity he could feel. His eyes pop open, red for a moment before fading to blue, legs swinging over the bed as he stands to start getting to work right away.  
_“Get me the primary ANBU team, plus Lee, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Iruka. Someone come to my office in five to send a letter for me, and in ten with a bowl of ramen.”_ He takes the jacket the ANBU near the door was holding, sliding it on as he sweeps out the door towards Hokage Tower. Naruto brushes straight past most of the people he'd just asked for, forehead empty and still in a hospital gown that's thankfully held down by the coat he now wears. The hospital room he'd occupied is still silent, all eyes trained on the Ninja’s retreating form.  
    "He-” what is there to say? A room filled with people that thought they knew Naruto, but are completely unfamiliar with that side of him.  
    “I didn't hear Sasuke’s name in there once. That hasn't happened in.. years.” Iruka, still leaned on the chair his boyfriend occupies, looks at a loss; barely recognising his former student.  
    "He did realise that the two of you are already here didn't he? And that he passed Kiba and Neji outside?” Sakura laughs a little, standing up and grabbing Naruto’s headband off the table.  
    “I'll get Lee, and something else for his Lord to put on.” The title is almost teasing as she leaves, a smile still on her face the whole way home. Things aren't as chaotic as she'd thought, but people are freaked to say the least. Of course not everyone knows what happened, so those that do are trying to only panic on the inside so mass hysteria doesn't break out for Naruto to deal with. First stop is clothes for the idiot, which are an unfortunate abundance at Sakura and Lee’s house since he refuses to come pick them up when he leaves things there. But the Uchiha district is a ways away and she's pretty sure she knows where Lee is, so Sakura decides that the questionably clean clothes are fine and don't belong in her house anyway; even if her husband worships them like a weirdo. Rivalries do strange things to people.  
    “Hey, Lee!” Sakura picks up into a sprint as she nears the training grounds, hearing what sounds like sparring coming from the grassy area ahead. Her husband is locked in a somewhat leisurely match with Sasuke, though the raven is struggling with the easy pace.  
    “Lee, Naruto wants you in his office.” Both men look puzzled, haunting their match to look at Sakura.  
    "Naruto is awake?” Sasuke goes from exhausted to relieved and almost excited in all of two seconds; looking about ready to bolt right there to run back to his boyfriend immediately.  
    “He wants me? What for? I'm sure he's busy right now trying to start looking for a solution to a problem none of us saw.  
    “I don't know, ask him. And Sasuke, you can go in there but Naruto is probably pretty busy. Being active Hokage during a crisis isn't a walk in the park, and I'm not even sure he knows where to start. So don't distract him too much.” She hands off Naruto’s headband and clothes off to Lee, watching him race off towards the village.  
    "Active Hokage?” Of course he's confused. Sakura sighs, sitting down in the grass and waiting for her friend to do the same before so much as trying to explain.  
    “Sasuke, without Tsunade here we need someone to lead us; so it fell to who we all know very well she's picked to succeed her. That's Naruto. So until we can return Lady Tsunade to the village, he's Hokage. If any of the previous Hokage were alive it would go to them, but we don't have any of them at our immediate disposal.” He blinks, letting that sink in for a few moments. His mouth opens and closes again, still formulating what he should say before he says it.  
    “He's in Hokage Tower, if you want to talk to him.” Sasuke nods, getting up and walking away without actually saying anything to her. As Sakura stands up to follow, she realises that she's pretty glad that she didn't get the boy of her childhood dreams. He's kind of clingy.  
~  
    “Thanks Lee, I forgot that I wasn't dressed when I left the hospital.” Naruto laughs, sending chills up his friend’s spine with the noise.  
_“I just talked to the primaries and they're cool with having some fillers along since they can't start training anyone until we have that kind of time. So as long as you guys can keep up with them you're golden.”_ He switches to addressing the whole room, sitting down at his desk to look at who he has in front of him. Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Iruka, and Kiba. And Akamaru of course. It's a good spread, so Naruto will have to pick carefully with this.  
    “Naruto, why did you have Neji and I stay? I love seeing you finally behind the desk but don't you want to talk to the new guys?” Kiba jerk his thumb over towards the others, quirking an eyebrow at his friend.  
  _“Well, if you two are willing I have a promotion for you. There's not really ranks in the ANBU, but since I'm the head of the village protection unit and we can't find M- Bear, I want to appoint you two to take our places. Kiba and Akamaru for outside the village and Neji to stay here to protect the village. I took into account both of your abilities, but if you don't think you can handle it please tell me.”_ The room is speechless, not one of the Ninja able to comprehend how Naruto has already thought of everything.  
_“Right, onto the business of replacements. Lee, I picked both you and Iruka to be stand ins for the men we lost. You don't have the specialty training but you're qualified enough for the situation we're currently in. Shikamaru, congratulations; you finished training early. Your place in the ANBU will be permanent.”_ A nod from each of them is all the confirmation needed, pride radiating from Shikamaru in waves.  
**“This is good for you Kit, I'm proud.”** Naruto ignores Kurama, not wanting to get dragged into a proud parent lecture when he's doing something this important.  
    _“I've already sent word to our allies in the sand, and I hope to hear from them soon. With what little information we have it will be hard to pinpoint where we're going but I want you all ready when we find something. Any questions or concerns so far?”_ The blonde stops to let everyone catch up, the door swinging open mostly unnoticed by the room of already occupied men thinking over their new positions.  
    “Climbed out of your hospital bed and called your boyfriend for help Naruto? I can't decide who’s the lapdog; you or Gaara.” Shikamaru snorts, holding up his hand to give Neji a high five for that one. The others are better at holding laughter, Iruka’s look to Neji enough to keep them mostly quiet.  
  _“Come on guys, we aren't like that! Our villages are allies and I figure we need all the help we can get with this. Gaara always comes through when we need help.”_  
    “When you need help specifically. When you need help he comes running. But you did spend a lot of time together so I understand if-” a kunai hits the wall just to Shikamaru’s left, barely missing him and embedding into the wall with a thump. All eyes go to the door, the whole room of ANBU primed to fight until they really see who it is.  
    “Ah, hey Sasuke; didn't see you come in.” He laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Naruto doesn't skip a beat, eyes scanning the scene before moving on when there's no real threat.  
    “ _Kakashi_.” he zeros in on his teacher, shutting the doors to everyone else while they bicker.  
  _“I want you to train with Sasuke. He's off his game, and I want him to be ready if we get attacked again. I want him to be safe_.” Kakashi nods, glancing to Sasuke before repeating the gesture. He'll keep his student safe, whether it be on his own or helping the kid get back to training. The Hokage claps twice, bringing attention back to himself and quieting the room.  
    “ _Okay, if you're not my boyfriend get out. We can do formalities and ceremonies later, I need some Sasuke and I need some ramen.”_ He waves everyone out, pulling Sasuke over to him to kiss his cheek.  
  _“You wanna eat something too? They can bring something in, or we could just go out; I'd cook if we had time but we'll have to save that for dinner.”_ Naruto skins his fingers across Sasuke’s cheek, moving his hair behind his ear to see more of that pretty face.  
    “Are you sure you have enough time to spend so much with me?”  
_“I always have time for you~”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta filler, kinda of suspense
> 
> Sorry it isn't my usual time! I'm uploading in the morning before school this week because I have a doctor's appointment right after I get out today

_ "Speaking via chakra" _

_'Speaking Via Sign'_

Writing 

**"Kyuubi speech"**

_**'Naruro to Kyuubi'** _

_**~** _

    “Hey, Naruto?” Sasuke sits down, watching his boyfriend’s back while he cooks at the counter.  
_“Yeah?”_ He doesn't turn around setting aside his knife and uncovering his plate of fish to start rolling.  
    “Did you study with Gaara?” Naruto tsks at his boyfriend, turning around and setting their plates down and pouring first two glasses of juice and then two little bowls of sake for them.  
    _“Can't ask about what happened when you were gone, remember? Unless you want to tell me something too._ ” Right, Sasuke had forgotten about that rule. He'd wanted to know everything but wasn't willing to tell Naruto anything, so his boyfriend made the sharing rule. Just for personal things of course, there's some things that the Uchiha just had to know.  
    “Alright. I'll tell you something too, Naruto.” The blonde’s face lights up, a smile stretching across his face that really does look genuine for once.  
    “ _I trained with Gaara for a long time after I recovered. He's usually a pretty quiet guy, and I just wanted to get away from Konohana for a while. He's Kazekage now Y'know._ ” He grins picking up one of his sushi rolls and taking a too big bite and needing a minute or two to chew it all the way through.  
    “How long?” Shikamaru and Neji definitely thought the two close, but it can't have been that long could it? Gaara is slow to trust and even slower to consider people friends of that degree.  
  _“Two, maybe two and a half years. We honestly stopped keeping track, but Sakura hit me for being gone so long.”_ He laughs, something Sasuke still just isn't used to yet, that grin still on his face as he sips at his cup of sake.  
    “You drink?” The raven looks down at his own bowl, cautious to try the rather strong drink; even if he is of age now.  
    " _A little. Master Jiraiya told me not to have too much after the first time_.”  
    “The first time?” Sasuke raises an eyebrow, not quite liking the sound of that. Though, his idiot of a boyfriend probably just did something stupid while he was drunk.  
    “ _Well, I don't remember too much, but Jiraiya sure calls that night hell. Have you ever been in charge of two wasted jinchuurikis? Apparently it's not a great experience_.” He shrugs, resuming with his meal without thinking about it too much though Sasuke is still just staring at him. He doesn't really like the sound of that. Not that Sasuke doesn't trust Naruto, but he was away for a long time and seems to have spent quite a while with the sand Ninja during that time. Speculation won't hurt anyone.  
    “ _We didn't do anything y'know; you were on my mind the whole time._ ” And the Uchiha smiles, because Naruto always knows exactly what to say.  
    _“You finish up, alright? I'm going to run a bath; I've gotta wake up some before I end up not getting anything done tonight. Join me if you want, I don't mind._ ” The blonde ruffles up the other’s hair, pressing a kiss to his cheek before standing and setting aside his dishes to excuse himself off to the bathroom. The raven decides to pass, putting up his dishes when he's finished eating and taking his bowl of sake outside to Naruto’s meditation area. Naruto is so special, and so safe; he always has time for Sasuke, he always has faith in Sasuke. He's almost too good to be true, but the Uchiha can't think about that. This is the way his boyfriend was before, so it can't just all be an act unless it was then too. He should tell Naruto. It would help him look for who might've attacked them at the wedding, it's important now. But.. Sasuke knocks back his little bit of sake, marching back inside and throwing open the bedroom door so he can tell his boyfriend. " _Hey Sasuke, you missed the bath but you can just stay in here with me if you want; you'll probably want to go to bed soon anyway, so I can wait and hang out with you until then before I get started on work_.” It's been a very long time since Sasuke has felt his heart beat like this. Naruto is already half dressed, but his pyjama pants hang low on his hips and everything above there is still exposed and slightly damp. The raven recognises lots of the scars, but not some of the others. The one between his shoulderblades from Mizuki, and the countless spread all over the blonde from Itachi and Orochimaru; and everything he did because of them. But there are new ones, most noticeably the thick scar slashed across the skin of his neck that's usually covered by his shirt. And one on his forehead reaching from one temple to just past the middle; covered by his headband or hair easily. Then Sasuke’s eyes find..  
    “You got a tattoo?” He looks scrutinisingly at what looks like red ink on his boyfriend’s chest, just below and slightly overtop of the collarbone on Naruto’s left side.  
    “ _Oh, yeah! Gaara gave it to me before I left for Konoha! It isn't ink though, I'm not sure how he did it with his sand but it worked so why worry about it right? He was going to put it up on my forehead where his is but I wasn't sure if my headband would cover it_.” The character for love, of course, just as Gaara has marked on himself. Sasuke isn't sure about that either, but it's only natural to show something from your teachers he supposes. At least it isn't large, which could've taken away from Naruto's nicely toned body far too much.  
    “ _Come on, stop staring at me; it makes me feel weird. Just get over here, or I'll start telling the others my nickname for you_.” Sasuke can't have that at all, never will another soul Hear Naruto call him the master of cuddles. Letting his boyfriend hold him is the only option now, and the Uchiha is so looking forward to that being an option to him for a long time. He can tell Naruto tomorrow, Sasuke just wants to keep him here a little longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really just got out of hand, jeez 2k words? Ah well. 
> 
>  
> 
> There's a note down at the bottom about the sign names I mentioned too!

_ "Speaking via chakra" _

_'Speaking via Sign'_

Written

'Other Codes'

_**'Naruto to Kyuubi'** _

**"Kyuubi"**

* * *

When Naruto gets to Hokage Tower there's already enough commotion to block his way into the building; he can't connect with this many people to shout at them to move, but he really needs to get in there.  
     “Alright people, make way for the Hokage! Come on, let him through!” The crowd thins in front of Naruto, barking sending the rest scampering out of his way to get through into the tower as fast as he can.  
    “Sorry Naruto, looks like someone let it slip that something happened and everyone wants to know what it was.” Kiba ushers him in, Akamaru in the rear making sure no one got in that shouldn't be there.  
    ' _Thanks Kiba, I owe you one._ ’ Naruto signs his friends name in a way that Kiba enjoys, but couldn't really pronounce all that well; taking a K and combining it with ‘dog’ in a way that always sends Akamaru running over.  
    ' _And you too Akamaru_.’ He grins, digging into his pocket and finding a treat for the dog. He just calls the little guy ‘loyal’ which he is to any length you could think of; it always makes his owner smile to see it.  
    “Too early for enough chakra control to talk? I don't blame you. It'll probably be a busy day, so you should save it for people that can't talk to you without it.” Kiba follows his Hokage up to his office, stopping by the door while Naruto sits down behind his desk.  
    ' _You guys don't have to follow me around y’know, I'm pretty sure I'm safe in my office. Can you find me Shikamaru?_ ’ Kiba snickers when Naruto hits his hand against the desk, scooting back again before repeating Shikamaru’s name. He combined ‘peace’ and ‘danger’, making a pretty animate gesture that can be hazardous if he's sitting too close to something when he gets to the upswing on the ‘danger’ part.  
    “Yeah, I'll find him; just don't go anywhere okay? We've gotta keep track of you.” He doesn't get to see Naruto’s sassy comeback, back already turned to swing out the window rather than go back through the people outside still causing a fuss. What do they even plan on doing out there? There's no point in harassing everyone in the building while they're trying to work, honestly. The blonde had just begun to dig into some files when Kiba returns with Shikamaru in tow, both swinging through the still open window with ease and shutting it behind them.  
    ' _Morning, Shikamaru, I hope you were already awake when Kiba went to fetch you. I have a very important job for you_.’ Naruto stands up, clapping his hands together and gesturing for Shikamaru to sit down behind his desk; giving him a chance to get situated before laying it on him.  
    ' _I need you to find everything you can about the hidden mist village and its Mizukage_.’ The ninja sighs, tipping back in the chair when he catches on to Naruto giving him paperwork.  
    “Come on Naruto, don't you have anything important for me to do?” He groans, picking up one of the many files and dropping it back down onto the stack in complaint.  
    ' _This is important. I need to know, but I have to do something and can't dig through all this trying to find it._ ’  
    "And what are you going to do?” Kiba is looking at Shikamaru, almost not believing that he's arguing.  
     “Shikamaru, you have to-”  
    ' _It's fine Kiba, i don't care. I need to talk to the person who tipped me off._ ’ He leaves that there, discarding his kage hat and robe to draw less attention after he's left the building through the thinning crowd. Many of the people have left to resume their lives and work, giving up on getting any information out of shinobi; which really is a good call for them to make. Once he cleared the tower, it was a peaceful walk out to the hot springs; the familiar setting bringing a smile to his face and fond memories to mind, echoing a bit of a laugh in his own mind as he remembers meeting Jiraya for the first time. Naruto folds his clothes and shoves them in the locker assigned to him, looking around the room and seeing only one other that's in use. Perfect, he knew this would be a good good spot for this.  
    "Since when are you shy?” The blonde rolls his eyes at the accusation, dropping the towel around his hips to walk into the water and join Sasuke in the steam.  
    " _I could ask you the same question_.” He teases, watching Sasuke sink lower down into the water as he approaches and settles down beside him.  
    “Oh, quiet.” He gives the blonde a shove, water splashing around them as they wrestle a bit; ending with a win for Naruto when all of Sasuke’s movements end at a kiss given to him.  
    “ _I'm always quiet babe, don't forget about that just because I talk too much, You'd sound like you're in here talking to yourself if anyone was in that building or outside the fence_.” He beams, knowing that he's too good at winning arguments to ever lose to his boyfriend; Naruto has too much practice to let himself be caught.  
    “You're Hokage Naruto, aren't you supposed to be professional?” Sasuke abandons play fighting, his hands now distracted by his boyfriend’s soft golden hair and messing up its style as badly as he could.  
    “ _Not with you. Not like this. Here, I'm not your Hokage or your superior or anything like that Sasuke; there's a difference between that and family._ ” He traces around the patch of scarring on Sasuke’s neck, where the skin had been ripped away entirely in an attempt to remove the curse mark from him. It hadn't worked, but it helped Naruto rid the other of its influence so it had been worth it in the end after all.  
    "Family?” Sasuke adores Naruto, and there's nothing and no one he could love more than he does the blonde sitting beside him. But to call him family? The ones Sasuke used to call his family are gone, and the one he coveted the most of all of them the reason for so many deaths. Family was suffering and being judged and not being good enough for them; never being good enough to be anything but his younger brother, no matter what he did.  
    _"Family. There's no one else I Could ever be this close to. In so many ways. I love you_.” It's the first time he's said it since Sasuke returned so many weeks ago, or at least like that. So serious, so sincere, like he would do anything right on the spot just so Sasuke could know how special he is. And the raven just can't know what to say in return. Naruto is drowning him in those big, blue eyes that make him feel safe and warm; like he's falling into something he can't see but can't wait to get to the bottom and just be there. It's dangerous and hypnotic, wanting Sasuke to just let the other protect him and fall so far into him that they'll never be apart again. The Uchiha has softened over the years without training, instincts replaced with fear that was drilled so far into his mind that was was there is further than a memory now. Can he still be a ninja after all that? Can he still-  
    “ _Sasuke, hey; come back to me_.” He blinks, lost in thought and those shining cobalt eyes. Sasuke has been getting lost in thought a lot lately, even in the middle of conversations. But Naruto doesn't mind it.  
    “Sorry.” The blonde shushes him, rubbing his thumb across his boyfriend’s cheek before kissing the spot gently.  
    " _You're fine love, I don't mind. Did you still want to talk a little more_?” He asks gently, eyes still adoring Sasuke in the most innocent way possible, hovering at the waterline and finding more things to make him smile on what's actually visible.  
    “I do. But I don't.. know where to start.” The raven sighs, fingers venturing to Naruto’s neck and skimming over the scar there.  
    “When we were on our mission, I had to have been off. They're good but they can't be that good, even after all I saw there. I didn't sense them at all, even when they were right on top of me. And one of them had some kind of genjutsu, or some specialty ninjutsu that I've never seen before. It felt like all my Chakra was draining out, but he didn't even have to touch me to make it happen. And then.. I don't remember what really. Some things seemed to go by so fast, but others were so slow it felt like years all in that one moment. I've been hurt before, and there's no doubt I will be again, but there's no question that I will never be in that much pain again in every sense of the word. They told me that they killed you and that they would do the same to the entire village. They wanted to know our jutsu and our strongest fighters. They wanted to know if the Hyuga clan and of Lee, and they knew that I could tell them if they could break me enough, if they could-” Naruto is blurry when Sasuke looks up at him, a finger preventing his lips from continuing to speak even when all the millions of things he has to say bubble up and over and demand to be let out.  
    “ _You don't have to tell me_.” The raven doesn't understand, wet sliding down his cheeks without his notice or control. When did he start crying?  
    "No-no, I.. I'm okay. Naruto it was so awful and I wanted to die just so it would stop every day. And one day it just stopped, and without the pain I didn't know if I could feel anything. He killed so many of them, just to carry me out of there and save me before I was completely gone. And Naruto they took me but they wanted you and they can't..” he's silenced once again, but this time with a kiss to muffle and stop Sasuke from continuing to hurt himself with his own memory.  
    “ _Shh, shh, stop; no more, you don't need to say any more. No one can even touch me, you know that. No one but you can even get close. Please don't trudge up any more, please don't tell me any more_.” Naruto tugs the other over to him, holding Sasuke tightly to his chest and stroking both hands down his back to calm the shinobi best he can. His Chakra washes over the Uchiha in waves, putting him at ease and relaxing his muscles. His Chakra signature is almost completely different, but it's still Naruto and he does so many things to Sasuke.  
    "Naruto, I wanted to protect you from them; but I barely survived. It took me from the day I was pulled out of there to when I woke up with you for my body to fully recover, and I have no way of knowing how long that was.”  
    " _Sh, love, that doesn't matter; you've been protecting me since our team started, so how about I start protecting you for a while? You didn't need to do anything for me in a situation like that_.”  
    “You would've been thinking of me.” He draws a laugh from Naruto, a sheepish grin spreading on his face at just how true that was.  
    " _Alright, you got me there_.” He gives in, kissing Sasuke’s temple to show his defeat. The raven wasn't quite satisfied with that, pulling Naruto down to his level and kissing him correctly.  
    “ _Hey, Sasuke? One more thing_?” He rolls his eyes, letting go of the blonde for the time being so he can continue without the added distraction.  
    “ _Who saved you?_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thing about the sign names, I'm not fluent in sign but I can hold a conversation if I need to and what I described is accurate to how a sign-needing person would name their friends rather than fingerspelling the name every time. You can ask via comment or private message (insta or kik, both are in my profile thing) if you want to ask about it more


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda weird but I wanted to get some insight on Sasuke's experience but not in huge unnecessary detail
> 
> The parts that are in italics are flashback type stuff

**"Kyuubi Speech"**

_**'Naruto To kyuubi'** _

_'Sign Language'_

_"Speaking with chakra"_

Written 

'Other codes'

_Flashback/Memory_

**~**

_Sasuke squinches his eyes shut as the door creaks open, letting in blinding light onto his eyelids that doesn't seem to go away after a split second; the door not slamming shut as soon as it had opened. What, are they trying to blind him now? He keeps his eyes firmly closed as unfamiliar footsteps grow closer, much lighter than any he's used to from the few men that venture in here. The stranger stops just in front of Sasuke, fingers brushing against his face and tilting up his chin._  
_“Sasuke? Can you hear me?” He recognises that voice.. Sasuke cracks open his eyes, squinting in the bright light to try and make out more than the silver hair and glasses that are coming into focus. That was enough for the ninja in front of him, who goes to start getting the raven free as soon as recognition flashes at him from the kid._  
    “ _Come on, let's get you out of here.” He holds Sasuke up as he releases him completely, letting him fall down onto his back and supporting him with both arms like that. All the movement is starting to make Sasuke feel sick, and the bright light is doing nothing to help him. He makes a noise, but isn't able to say anything to the ninja whom he's thought his enemy as he's carried out if the facility he's been in for who knows how long._  
    " _It's alright, it'll just be a minute before we get to him. Then he can take you out somewhere for me to take care of you before you keel over on us.” Him? Sasuke doesn't believe in any god, so he must be alive. Maybe it's a trick?  
    "I-” Kabuto shushes him, glancing around before entering the tree line and crossing into the woods._  
     “ _Kabuto, it took you long enough; you didn't run into any trouble did you?” Tired eyes widen at the sight of the figure that drops down out of the trees, an unmistakable cloak billowing around his small frame in the breeze; picking up his loose hair and swirling it around his head like a black halo._  
    “ _Sorry about that Itachi, but if I went any faster I think the kid would've died on me; he's in rough shape and I do need to check him out Before we go any further.” The elder Uchiha sweeps over to the pair, touching the still wide eyed Sasuke gently on the face._  
    “ _What a mess you've gotten yourself into, little brother.”_

* * *

  
    “ _Slow down, if you want to go faster I'll carry you.” Itachi holds Sasuke back by the shoulder, slowing his pace from brisk to a crawl and making him groan.  
    “I'm fine. I just want to get back to the village.”  
    “So, away from me you mean.” He fills in the blanks, looking up and around them before giving a glance to the shinobi behind them.  
    "I want to stop for a bit, Kabuto would you check the area?”  
    "But sir wouldn't it be-”  
    "Go.” Kabuto takes the hint and heads off to leave Itachi be while he sets his bag down and waits for Sasuke to sit with him. He's still wrapped up, resembling a mummy even more than Ino with how many injuries Kabuto deemed bad enough to get covered in apparently never ending gauze. Really, he never seems to run out of the stuff; it's unreal.  
    “How are you feeling? I know you want to go running ahead, but your body just isn't ready for a workout like that. I know Kabuto is brilliant, but even he isn't good enough to fuck around with your chakra network. That little pinch can do a whole lot of damage you know.” Sasuke doesn't even look at him, seemingly absorbed in watching the birds in the nest above him some ways in the tree he's sitting beneath._  
    “ _Sasuke, look at me.” He tilts his brother’s chin down so their eyes meet, hand still holding his chin level to keep him still. The younger of the two looks at his brother downright hostilely, his sharingan flashing before it's replaced with a flood of pain.  
    “You really need to stop doing that, it's not helping fix what's already broken. If you'd let me touch you without trying to kill me I'd put a seal on you while you heal, but..” Itachi gestures to the sharingan that isn't there anymore, thinking no more explanation is needed._  
    “ _Where are you taking me? The village is in the other direction.” Sasuke pushes the hand away from him, once again avoiding eye contact and finding something else that's more interesting to look at.  
    “Hm, I should've known you would notice. You should take some time before you go back. He isn't there anyway.” This brought Sasuke's eyes right back to him, narrowed in suspicion.  
    “Who isn't there?” He asks, hesitance in his voice as he eyes his older brother.  
    “Oh, don't even try. You know, fox who you've been snogging for a few months at least. He isn't there.” Itachi has the other’s full attention now, dark eyes fixed_ _on him completely as he digs through the pocket of his bag to find a hard candy to unwrap and pop into his mouth._  
    “ _You'd think that I would leave without so much as sending spies to check on you? Little brother, we have much to talk about; here, do you want a candy?”_

* * *

  
_“Itachi?” Sasuke tears his eyes away from the tackling fire in front of him, gaze turning to his older brother who was pulling a blanket up over their silver haired companion._  
    “ _Hm?” He moves away from Kabuto, settling beside the younger and admiring the glow of the fire himself; the dancing flames casting shadows over his pale complexion.  
    “Can I ask you something?”  
    “You just did, little brother.” Itachi laughs quietly at himself, the ghost of a smile curving on his lips and though it's hardly visible, it changes the man beside Sasuke completely. With that afterthought of happiness, the leftover emotion that he'd seemingly left behind or forgotten, itachi doesn't look like a monster and a killer. But then, in the end isn't everyone a killer?_  
    “ _It's something.. personal.”_  
    “ _I doubt you want approval from me Sasuke, but if that's it then you should know that I've already given it to you.”_  
    " _No, not that. Just.. can I trust him?” Itachi raises a brow, thinking about the question for a moment; letting the fire keep the air from going still in their silence._  
  _“I fell in love, you know. A boy with the will of fire who made me feel safe. Too safe. I shouldn't have trusted him as much as I did, and I early paid the highest_ _price for it. Love truly is blind Sasuke, not even the sharingan can get through it. I can't tell you what your heart should decide, but be cautious. Jinchuriki are tricky, and you can't know what's going on inside their heads.” It's true, but is being jinchuriki really enough to distrust Naruto?_

* * *

  
Naruto is so open when he's asleep, arms thrown in both directions and chin tilted up to show the scar at his neck in all its glory. Sasuke touches the marred skin gently, tracing his fingers across what used to be a good sized gash along his throat. It was healed so poorly, frankly it's a miracle that there was no retained damage to Naruto’s throat after what looks like a very rushed heal. Sasuke finds himself hoping that the medic who healed him was fired. Further down, past his boyfriend’s bare torso, his eyes find that seal. The swirl which keeps the kyuubi within. The Uchiha shakes his head a bit, turning away from the bed and slipping a dark robe on to cover his exposed skin before he exits the room. The air outside the bedroom is cool, without the body heat produced by two bodies by themselves plus the abundance of heat produced by activity. The floor beneath Sasuke’s feet creaks in that spot in the middle of the hall, where it always had when he was a child as well. Though instead of lingering and creating more noise, he breezes past the area quickly to avoid waking his partner in the other room. The space Naruto has turned into a living room of sorts is oh so cozy, with a fireplace in front of the couch and dozens of framed photos atop the mantle; not a single repeat shot from the entryway. Sasuke picks up a photo he never thought he would see again, smiling to himself at the old shot of their team; himself and Naruto locked in a glare. If only they could've known how everything would turn out. Beside it is a shot of Kiba and Naruto’s smiling faces, with Hinata’s gaze laid on the blonde rather than noticing a photo was being taken at all. Another of Naruto and Jiraya, and one of the blonde and the Hokage stood side by side. Photo after photo of their friends, and as many of Sasuke himself as Naruto could probably come up with without the raven there for so long. A shock of red draws the Uchiha’s eyes to the other side of the mantle, leading them to a group of photos; all of the Sand Village’s Kage. Gaara and Naruto, Gaara and his siblings, the four of them together, amateur photos of the Kazekage by himself. There's more photos of him than anyone else by far.. save perhaps for Naruto himself.  
    “He spent quite a lot of time with Gaara, of course they were close.” Sasuke reassures himself, setting down the photo in his hand and settling down onto the couch. The house is quiet again, leaving the Uchiha to drown in his thoughts. He should trust Naruto, he has no reason to lie to him; especially about personal things. But if he is then how long? If this is an act, then when was the stage set? Itachi.. he was used for his power. But Naruto has no reason to need Sasuke's power, with so much of his own already. But he could-  
    “ Sasuke?” That board in the hall creaks again, Naruto’s voice breaking through the fog of doubt that had begun to creep into the raven’s head.  
    “What are you doing up?” Unlike Sasuke who doesn't have superhuman healing, Naruto is practically glowing in the dark; none of the bruises or bites that had been on his tanned skin remaining where Sasuke had put them earlier. He seems to have thrown on one of the Uchiha’s robes, tied loosely at the waist with much of that chest of his exposed for viewing pleasure. He sits beside his boyfriend, radiating heat as he pulls Sasuke close to kiss his cheek and nuzzle against him. This is safety. This is clarity. This is home.  
    “Thinking too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty y'all, big announcement that I'm really proud of: where I am currently in writing this fic I can pretty clearly see the end and how it's going to go down! I'm projecting around 20-ish chapters but I can't really be sure yet. I just wanted to say it because I'm real proud; and sometime later I might ask y'all about what I should do next


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of buildup, aaaand my last update while I'm still in school!!

**"Kyuubi Speech"**

_**'Naruto To kyuubi'** _

_"Speaking Via Chakra"_

Written

_'Speaking In Sign'_

'Other Misc Code'

* * *

 

    "Alright, this is everything I found on the current Mizukage.” Shikamaru tosses a single thin file onto Naruto’s desk, crossing his arms over his chest in mild annoyance at the look his Kage pulled.  
    “A new one was just inaugurated about.. seven years ago, and we don't know much about him. That's all we've got.” The blonde flips open the folder, frowning at its contents. A name, an Inauguration Day, and some very basic biological information. Not much to go on, and Sasuke didn't get to see his face very clearly.. But they're going to have to go for it; there's no other choice.  
    “ _Alright, if this is all we have to go on then this is what we've got. Thanks, Shikamaru. You can go ahead, alright? And send Kiba in if he's out there for me._ ” Alright.. this is a tricky one.  
‘ _ **Stealth or hunting? I can't decide which would be better for this one. Of course they'll need a Frog, but Kiba would probably fall into a Falcon role and..**_ ’ He makes a frustrated noise, making his demon laugh and wish his kit could see him shaking his head.  
“ **Send the Dove girl and the Crow boy. And.. Hatake’s boyfriend. He wasn't the best pick for black ops kid, but you could've done worse. He'll do fine with them.** ” Right so Dove, Dog, Crow and.. Iruka. Naruto will have to dig up some masks for his replacements  
‘ _ **But who does that leave me with for the primary home defence? Neji is a great leader but I worry about how he works with people sometimes. He'll be comfortable with anyone I put under him but I need people that can take orders gracefully or it won't work**_.’ The fox grumbles, blocking the noise of the office door opening and closing from Naruto’s hearing while he thinks.  
“ **Well, Swan is bossy but eyebrows is used to it isn't he? Stick them together with your partner and.. Hm, how about Sloth? Kid’s got a level head**.” Swan, Mouse, Lee, and.. Sloth? That's right, that was what he wanted. Should work out, based purely on skill and assuming they can work together. It's the first mission Kiba is leading though.. Someone clears their throat, bringing Naruto's attention back from the void and up to the ninja in front of his desk.  
    “ _Kiba_.” How long has he been standing there? Akamaru barks, making the blonde smile before he gets down to business.  
    “ _Alright Kiba, this is going to be an infiltration. Get in, get as much info as you and your team can on our target and send a correspondence to me for further orders. Can you handle it? I'm aware of your division and I've assigned your team accordingly_.” He straightens in his chair, taking a serious tone with his fake voice and waiting for an acceptance or denial. Kiba is skilled, and he can lead with confidence. He's one of the best trackers on the force, especially considering his age. This won't be his first S-Class mission and Naruto is sure that he can handle the pressure.  
    “Absolutely. I'm ready to accept and lead the mission. Sir.” The jinchuriki isn't sure about his friends calling him sir, but it's better than the alternatives so he can take it. He uses to be Kiba’s commanding officer after all, it's at least normal coming from him.  
    " _Good. You and your unit will be infiltrating the Hidden Mist village and gathering intel on their new Mizukage. This is all we have right now, and we've gotten a tip that he could be involved. I've given you Crow, Dove, and Iruka who I have a Hyena mask for. Brief them and be back here in two hours so I can see you off_.” Naruto slides the slim folder he was given over to Kiba, watching him look it over before nodding. No other communication was necessary, and the ninja poofs out of the room without another word.

* * *

  
    “Naruto, you wanted to see me?” Neji has that look set in his eyes, like he's prepared for anything the jinchuriki is going to throw at him and more. Naruto loves that look.  
    _“I've got your unit ready. Even though you're staying here I wanted to make sure you were put together in case we have another attack from inside. And if you can, be on the lookout for who they might still have on the inside. We need to flush out any spies as soon as we can_.” The blonde slides a file across his desk, watching his friend’s face as he looks it over.  
    "Is this all of them? The units that were taken down?”  
    “ _Probably not, but that's who we’ve got confirmations on_.” As it is, Naruto had given Neji at least five confirmed members of the ANBU that were taken out. They should be on lockdown, but that wouldn't help if the threat is coming from the inside.  
    “Alright. Who do I have?” Neji is always so professional, so ready to take whatever Naruto has for him to do without another word about it.  
    “ _I've got Sloth, Mouse, and Lee for you. And a mask for him as soon as I can find where they keep the things._ ” The other shinobi pauses, looking back at Naruto in surprise at the names he's been given.  
    “Is Mouse not your partner, Naruto?”  
    “ _He is, but I'm not in a position to use him at the moment so I hope you can take good care of him for me. Oh, and Neji_?” His friend turns back, already on his way out to get started assessing skills and giving orders right away.  
“ _I know this kind of thing isn't a really hands on leadership role, especially for your style of doing things. And I kind of need an advisor…_ ” Neji looks surprised, not expecting to be chosen as advisor when Naruto has a partner to look to already. But, the jinchuriki’s mind works a little.. differently than most, and his being unpredictable is, well, predictable. The Hyuuga just hopes that he won't be assaulted by Sasuke later for accepting.  
    “It would be an honour.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took absolutely forever to write and I'm not sure why but it isn't really the best or anything

_ "Speaking Via Chakra" _

* * *

 

    "Alright, we're off then!” Kiba swings his fist up in the air, his enthusiasm not mirrored by the similarly masked shinobi behind him; though Akamaru does bark to back up his master. He may look different with his sweater replaced by the ANBU uniform, but Naruto could never mistake his friend for anyone else. That chakra signature could never belong to anyone else, and on top of that he's insisted to have red striped put on his mask to resemble the clam markings on his face. It's a little obvious, but that's Kiba for you.  
    " _Don't get ‘em killed Kiba; I'll  miss you while you're gone.”_ The blonde leans forward to smack his hand up against Crow’s outstretched one, grinning at his friend for the last time in possibly a while; though he can't see if the expression is being returned with that mask covering their face. Naruto likes to think that he got a smile back. The village will be so much quieter while they're gone; or at least while Kiba is gone. Naruto just wishes that he could go with them..

* * *

  
Kiba lands at the gates, turning to see his team touch down behind him with good time; irking him when the ninja remembers how clueless he is on his team's abilities. Aside from Iruka who he'd given the Hyena mask to, Kiba has no idea who any of these guys are; which is really the point of the masks, but that doesn't make it any less aggravating. When they get further out he and Akamaru could probably figure it out by scent or by chakra signature, but that's only if he already knows them which is a fifty fifty chance with this kind of thing. All he can go on is what Division they're in. Kiba himself is a Falcon, Crow is an Owl, Dove is a Frog, and Ir- Hyena should fall into Dragon somewhere. A good stealth team, Naruto knows what he's doing.  
    “Alright, Kirigakure is to the East of here. We shouldn't run into any trouble on our way but be on your guard; we'll stop around nightfall and talk about the game plan then.” Three nods follow the words, and then they're off speeding through the trees. Kiba definitely recognises their scents, the familiarity making Akamaru bark at his master from his position. They'll have to thank Naruto later for giving them a good team. The day moves even faster than they do, forcing Kiba to call it a night a little further from Mist than he would've liked. They're an hour or two off from the village, far enough away to talk freely but close enough to make it in early tomorrow.  
    “Alright guys, we're moving out in the morning. Remember this is a stealth mission, don't initiate contact and don't interfere with anything. We're gathering information and reporting back to the Hokage. We'll all take a sector and report to each other with these.” Kiba hands out radios, making sure everyone gets the earpiece on and finds the frequency alright. Perfect.  
    “There's four of us, so we'll split the village up into four sectors and split them up between us.” He digs out a map he has of Kirigakure and a red marker, circling off sections and labelling them ‘middle’, ‘left’, ‘right’, and ‘rear’. Hm..  
    “I'll take the Middle sector, Crow you take the right, Dove take the left, and Hyena you take the rear. Make sure to keep the frequency clear unless you have something to update the rest of us on.” For his first mission brief like this, Kiba doesn't feel like he did too bad. Maybe he's cut out to lead after all.

* * *

  
After breakfast and a brief recap in the morning they're off, leaving Kiba on his own in the most difficult part of any village to infiltrate effectively; right smack in the middle. But he's more than qualified, and if anyone gets caught it should be him so at least his team could get out. The village is pretty peaceful, all things considered. Children playing, ninja training, civilians just going about their business; and god is the architecture beautiful, all the stone and the smooth edges with the mist covering everything even on a sunny day. Well, with all the mist obscuring things, Kiba should go in rather than hover above in his ANBU uniform being suspicious. He tucks his mask into his bag, putting a light genjutsu over himself to change his features just slightly, erase the obvious clan marks and tweak his clothes so it isn't clearly an ANBU uniform. The village is even more breathtaking from the ground, and right smack in the middle of his sector is the building Kiba was looking for; the Mizukage’s tower. The grand structure towers over everything else in the village, cutting through the thick mist and demanding attention from any and all passersby so they can bask in its presence. And that Kiba did; stopping to gaze up at the great stone building in awe for several moments before he could really look at it. It's a public building for Mist shinobi isn't it? Kiba hasn't seen a single ninja go in or out of the building since he got here, in fact he's the only person that's even gotten close to it. He does a quick chameleon jutsu before approaching the building, walking slowly inside and finding the interior doesn't quite match the outside. Though the building is pretty big, the entry feels cramped and claustrophobic; growing cold enough to send shivers down Kiba’s spine as he ventures further in. A strong, pungent odor assaults his sensitive nose, a scent foul and wrong, making the ninja desperately wished his canine companion had come along with him to help him sniff out what that is. As he walks, the stone beneath his feet echos his footsteps in the empty tower, the stairs giving him away especially badly as he scales them; though there isn't another ninja in sight to hear him. The Inuzuka identifies a door as what's holding back the awful smell, twisting the chilled metal knob and letting the oak move slowly out of his way to.. Kiba slams it shut, turning on his heels and dashing back down the stairs and out the door; barely making it outside to keel over and heave into some nearly landscaping.  
    "Alright team, report. Did you find anything?” It's so hard to keep the quiver out of his voice, his feet still moving to put distance between him and that tower.  
    "Team? Sound off.” Kiba is talking to static, occupying his thoughts so completely that he nearly jumps out of his skin when something crunches beneath his boot… followed almost immediately by a squeal in his ear. Bits of wire and machinery are scattered in front of Kiba now, but he can easily identify it as an earpiece. Oh, god. His ears prick, catching movement behind him in what had previously been an empty street. Where had all the civilians gone? He runs, throwing his earpiece down for good measure and bolting like a goddamned coward; but what else could he do? Someone has to report back to the village. A small whine could barely be heard over the pound of his heavy boots on stone, the skidding to an abrupt haunt and spinning around in a full circle.  
    “Akamaru!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I catch you before you fell off that cliff?

**"Kurama speech"**

_**'Naruto to Kurama'** _

_'Speaking via sign'_

_"Speaking via_ chakra"

Written

'Code'

* * *

“Lord Hokage, I have a report in from Kiba if you'd like to take a look at it.” Neji pushes open the door, swinging it shut behind him with his hip to plop an already opened envelope onto Naruto’s desk. It’d taken a few days to get used to that, but Neji needs to make sure none of the mail that came in was bugged or would explode or anything. 

_ “Jeez, finally. They've been gone for, what, two weeks already?” _ He picks up the envelope, dumping its contents onto his desk and grinning at the paw print at the end of Kiba’s letter. 

“Almost three now, actually. Oh, and I have a report from my unit as well.” Neji produces another letter from his pocket, depositing it directly into Naruto’s hand. 

_ “Awesome, thanks Neji.” _ He slices the top, letting his consultant exit the room and leave him to it. 

**_‘Let’s see… looks like they're still doing a great job. Neji was the right pick for this stuff.’_ ** Kurama makes a Sound of agreement, glancing over the report as his vessel reads it. Neji is Naruto's consultant, but Kurama’s been helping even more than he has with all of this. Without him, the jinchuriki would still be lost. Everything is going well with the home team, and it seems like they're getting close to flushing out the ninja that infiltrated the leaf completely. Now, the long awaited message from Team Kiba..

* * *

 

Lord Hokage, 

My unit has yet to encounter any problems, and things are going well so far. We've successfully infiltrated the mist and I have new intel to report on their Kage. He is precisely five foot seven inches tall, ginger haired, and of a medium tone. He wears the full Mizukage attire, and speaks to his subjects warmly though many are weary of him. Apparently he had been gone from the village for some time before he returned to take the position of Kage. His ANBU is moving out and receiving orders that we have been unable to intercept, and the amount of possibly suspicious activity is rather alarming. I've attached a coded message we intercepted before it reached him, though my unit was unable to find the true message within it. I wish you luck on cracking it. 

Faithfully yours,

Kiba Inuzuka 

* * *

 

Naruto blinks at the letter, reading it over again before he can really get anything from it. The report is so.. formal. Kiba is never like that; ‘faithfully yours’? Naruto will have to scold him later for making Crow write the report and putting his name on it. He finds another paper folded inside the envelope and unfolds it to find… chaos. It's definitely coded alright, and well enough to look like absolute gibberish. 

_ “Ah, well.” _ Naruto tucks the code into his pocket, intending to go over it again later or ask someone else about it. Jiraiya was always really good with codes, Naruto wishes that he could consult his old teacher about it. He lets Neji know that he's going out, yes even though he's not supposed to, and is a little surprised when his advisor catches the door and follows him out. 

“I advise you not to go out on your own.” Naruto would've laughed, his chest moving as though his absent vocal chords are trying to do just that. He waves his advisor on to follow as he trails off out of the busy part of the village and into the nature heavy training grounds out near the river, still flowing steadily and calmly as it always is. Naruto takes a seat, letting his eyes drift shut as he relaxes for a moment in the silence. 

_ “I thought I was ready for all this. I’ve wanted it for so long, and even I never really believed that I would get here let alone anyone else. But I don’t think that I am.” _ He didn’t look at Neji, but his advisor heard every word that was unquestionably meant for him. Naruto questioning himself? Now that’s something he never thought he’d see.

“You’re doing well. Not that I’m surprised of course; more of us believe in you than you give us credit for, Naruto.” the Hyuuga dips his hand down into the river, letting the current wash over his skin and try to push him in the direction it wants to go. 

_ “Yeah, well I deserve it now. I worked so hard for this. Not just being Hokage either, I worked and worked and got stronger and smarter until you guys could respect me. So you could see that I’m worth it too,no matter what I am or what used to think of me. I didn’t know that I actually had it in me, but I wasn’t going to give it up. You guys believe in me, and that means so much, but it wasn’t until after I brought Sasuke home that you guys saw me.” _ Neji looks up at him, taking in the sight of Naruto; who could be a completely different person compared to how he used to present himself. He’s completely relaxed, eyes closed in meditation as he shares such.. Personal thoughts. But it isn’t as though he’s changed so much, just that he isn’t afraid to be serious. 

“You’ve always been intelligent. Just as you’ve always been strong. You’ve refined it and continued to improve and to learn, yes, but it isn’t as though you’ve changed who you are. Your facade was a good one, but I know of more than one who didn't buy it for a second.” He pulls his hand back, letting water drip down off his skin on its way to his hair; dampening the dark locks and keeping it up and out of his face.

_ “Oh yeah? And who was that?” _ Naruto challenges, mentally huffing at Neji for being so smug about it. 

“Well Hinata, for one. While she was surprised, she always knew that you were capable of amazing things. She had more than a little thing for you, you know.”

_ “Oh trust me, I knew. Who didn’t? I know I was a good actor, but how could she really think that I couldn’t tell when she was so obvious about  it? She was sweet and all, but I think you know that I play for the other team."  _

“I did as well.” Now that one gets his attention, blue eyes now looking straight through Neji. He signs something, but it’s lost on the brunette. 

“What was that?” Neji would rather not need to ask, but he doesn't know a single word of sign and is always lost when Naruto and the others start going at eachother with it. Really, he should pick it up if he’s going to be the man’s advisor. 

_ “Sorry, I was just kinda surprised; I’m usually good at seeing that stuff. Hinata of course, and Kiba, but I never would’ve expected..” _ he repeats one of the signs he’d used before, catching Neji’s eye and quirking up one of his brows. The blonde notices, moving  closer to the other man and taking his hands into his own to mirror the gesture and the brunette tries it himself after he’s released.  It starts with his left hand over the right, making almost a half circle to swipe the left across the length of his right. 

_ “That’s what I call you. It’s.. Well it’s ‘pure’.” _ That would be insulting to some, but Neji was flattered by the compliment; obviously choosing to say nothing in return and turning his pale gaze out to the water rather than Naruto’s like coloured eyes. Half silence falls, the rush of water and the rustle of leaves keeps true silence away and makes Neji feel oddly at peace. 

_ “Jiraiya took me here all the time; This is where he taught me to meditate.” _ He sounds at peace, though it’s hard to tell from his fabricated voice, even after all this time. 

“I imagine that the two of you spent a great deal of time together. You were close, yes?”

_ “Close doesn’t begin to cover it. He was like a father to me. I wish I could consult him now, I’m just not sure what to do. Kiba sent me a message he got from Mizukage, and if nothing else Jiraiya could crack just about any code you put in front of him. He even had a few of his own design.” _ The young Kage sighs, leaning back to cast his gaze up to the clear sky above. It’s times like this that make him appreciate Shikamaru’s pastime of choice; it really is relaxing. 

“Is that so? Did he teach you any of them?” Neji sits up, looking at his comrade and waiting for his gaze to be met. 

**_ “Yeah, he did. I’m not very good at applying most of them, but he taught me everything he could. Do you want to see? I can’t apply a lot of the stuff, but your big brain can probably do it  _ ** _ no _ **_problem!”_   Finally, a place where they can at least start looking for answers. Hopefully Kiba’s squad is still staying safe out there too.. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format might be a little different on this one because I put it in on my laptop and the chapter.. well I personally really love it, and I just wanted a break from all the heavy action so I'm glad it turned out so sweet. It isn't really what I planned for this one, but that just wasn't happening so I'm glad I could still do something that I think is pretty good anyway.
> 
> And sorry for the late update, I actually just finished this chapter now [1am, technically still Monday night]


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why I should have a beta reader: I wrote most of this chapter post 2am and don't plan on proofreading it at all.

Written

_ "Spoken Via Chakra" _

'Spoken Via Sign'

_'Other Code'_

**_'Naruto to Kyu'_ **

**"Kyu to Naruto"**

* * *

“You tried all these already? How could it be none of them? I doubt there are any left to try.” Sasuke frowns down at the notes spread out in front of his boyfriend, skimming over them quickly and finding himself impressed that Naruto could learn all these; some of them are quite complicated.

“Naruto, are these ANBU codes? Do you really think you need to break out anything that advanced?” His boyfriend was part of the black ops, but those cyphers aren’t exactly common knowledge.

_“ I know, but I’ve tried everything I know. All these codes and cyphers and…” _ Naruto shuffles through his notes, digging to the bottom of the pile he’d made and picking out a page with shaking hands.

_“ I’ve tried all but this one.” _ The scrawl on the page isn’t Naruto’s handwriting, but Sasuke can barely read it with his boyfriend shaking like that. He grabs it, reading it over and glancing back at the blonde sitting beside him.

“Well, why haven’t you tried this one? It isn’t overly complicated with the key and it would definitely look like nonsense. This is what I would’ve tried first.” The young Kage makes a little gesture with his shaking fingers that Sasuke can only assume is a sign that he doesn’t know. Despite his limited sign knowledge, Sasuke can at least tell that his boyfriend is upset. He sets down the code to ruffle up Naruto’s hair and give him a minute to cool down.

_“ Only three people in the whole world know this code, Sasuke. Jiraiya made it himself, and he taught it to me and..” _

“And?”

_“ And… No one. Just one of his childhood friends. Here, I’ll try it.” _ Naruto starts plugging in letters based on the key beside him, leaving silence to hang in the air. Sasuke squirms, looking over his boyfriend’s shoulder as he translates gibberish into.. More gibberish.

“Naruto, why don’t you take a break? Working so much will only kill you faster.” The blonde looks up, a laugh echoing through Sasuke’s mind and raising the hairs on his neck. He’s compensated with a kiss, his jinchuriki’s hands pulling him out of the kitchen and into the living room so they can sit on the much more comfortable couch.

_“ Y’know babe, you sound like Jiraiya sometimes. In a good way, I mean- you make me think about him a lot.” _

“That’s right, you studied under him didn’t you? That feels like ages ago now; I don’t remember much about him.” Sasuke didn’t hear what Naruto had to say in response to that, he was far too busy trying to catch his breath after so much as looking at his boyfriend. Naruto is so beautiful, with his thick eyelashes and his blue eyes and the little smile that he pulls every time he so much as looks at Sasuke. The Uchiha combs his fingers through that sunny blonde hair, interrupting whatever he’d been saying completely with the sudden affection.

_“ Hey, did you hear anything I just said to you?” _ Sasuke kisses him again, grabbing hold of the blonde and half rolling over to tangle himself with his boyfriend.

“Not a word.” Naruto laughs at him again, his wide smile making up for the noise and pulling up the corners of Sasuke’s mouth as well. They fall silent, save for their harmonious breath, the beaming grin on Naruto’s lips fading down into a relaxed smile.

_“ He told me to give up on you, yknow. When you left the village that first time. But I drug you back and gave you a reason to stay. And he was mad because I got myself hurt and didn’t listen to what he said, but he was so proud of me for not letting go of what was important to me. And he told me to give up on you again when you disappeared without a trace. And I almost listened that time. I really wish he was here to see that I proved him wrong again. But I think he always knew I could do it. Or that you just can’t stay away from me.” _ The blonde twirls a stray bit of Sasuke’s hair around his finger, absently wanting to fiddle with something while he’s talking and not wanting to meet his boyfriend’s eyes for any longer.

_“ When, uh, when he died.. He told me that I’d better drag you back home because-because somebody’ll have to to take care of me without him around to do it.” _ Sasuke kisses the other man, first on the lips and then on the cheek right over the whisker mark there.

“I’m sorry it took so long.” The other five black streaks are treated to kisses as well, making the skin around them light up red and ripple with the smile the blonde gave in return.

_“ Hey, I’m just glad you got here when you did. If I hadn’t been here when they found you.. They might not have trusted you as much as they did. When they called on me to confirm, I was getting ready to leave for a mission. If they'd been even a little slower..” _ He's shushed before he can finish that thought, silenced by the fingers pressed up to his lips exactly for that purpose; though he wasn't actually using his mouth to talk at all.

“Naruto I was gone for so long, I would expect them to make sure I had returned as an ally. I'm sure whatever they did was justified. I'm only glad that they still trusted me when they were done.” The blonde caulks his head to the side, frowning at his boyfriend and pushing his hand lightly to the side for no real reason.

_ “...they didn't do anything. You were taken straight to the hospital and you stayed there until I took you back home; I mean it isn't like you have anything to hide.. right?” _ Sasuke doesn't have anything to say in return, merely smiling at the other man and once again tousling his golden locks and giving him a reassuring kiss to the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this one in my laptop too; I'm stillnot sure about the style of it though? I dunno, which one is easier/more pleasing to read? If the thing my laptop does is better I can go back and change the earlier chapters to look like this too


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I know. I ended up with a con and we went on vacation the week after so I didn't have time to do anything. 
> 
> (Oh yeah did I mention I got my T prescription) 
> 
> Anyway I think I wanna dedicate this chapter soully to @bluefire_pheonix for being incredibly nice and making me feel great; so much in fact that I wrote this chapter early that I'd planned to and finished it and the next one in the car on the way home!!

_"Speaking via Chakra"_

_'Speaking via Sign'_

Written

'Other codes'

**"Kyuubi Speech"**

_**'Naruto to Kurama'** _

* * *

Sasuke rouses to a soft voice and an ache in his back, drawing a quiet groan from his lips as he moves to sit up. They really need to stop falling asleep on the couch, the Uchiha can't understand how Naruto can jump right up and get going after that. Speaking of.. where is the blonde? Sasuke rubs the sleep from his eyes to look around the still dark living room, finding his boyfriend no longer in his vacinity; drawing his attention back to the voice. 

     “Well nevermind my report, we have to move immediately Naruto; knowing this we cannot allow our men to stay there any longer. We need a strategy, and people who are more.. cautious with matters of this sort.” Well, the voice is easy enough for Sasuke to recognise but.. what is he doing here in the middle of the night?

     “No, there's been no further response from Kiba. Do you think..? I suppose that is always a possibility.” Neji sighs, pushing back his hair and picking something up off the table. There's quiet, and  for a moment Sasuke is afraid that the other men would hear his breathing.

     “That is correct.. perhaps we should then. Being cautious and wrong is better than being hesitant and right.” The sound of paper crinkling sends chills up the Uchiha’s spine, filling him with dread. What could they be-

     “Naruto, what's this you've been doing? You don't think it could be..” Neji paused, and Sasuke wished he could hear what his boyfriend was saying damn it; even leaning in wouldn't help him with that side of the conversation. 

     “But we haven't seen a trace of him since.. Well no, of course we hadn't assumed you killed him. He is a sannin, and you were only a child then. But could it be a coincidence that just weeks after Sasuke-” he trips, Uchiha grace failing him as he desperately tried to lean in further and came crashing down into the room. A pencil hits the table and rolls down off the side, the tanned hand that had been holding it gone slack and blue eyes wide. 

_      “Sasuke, did we wake you up?” _ That voice echoes through his head, supposedly coming from Naruto but Sasuke is starting to believe it isn't true. He survived for so long only thinking of one thing, hearing his name come out of his boyfriend's lips again. 

    “Yeah, I guess I felt my ears burning.” He pushes up off the ground, turning his glare from Naruto down to what he'd been doing before he fell into the conversation. 

    “..is that the code you said only three people knew? What are you doing with it when the only other person who would use it is some friend of your sensei?” He looks first to Neji, who is now standing just behind the young Kage’s shoulder like..

    “Naruto, I advise you not to tell him what we know.” They look at each other, surely sharing words that Sasuke can't hear no matter how hard he strained. 

    “Goddamn it, why won't you talk to me like a real person! I'm not buying this anymore, it's too convenient! You fail a mission, you nearly get yourself killed, and you just happen to lose any ability to tell anyone what happened? Did you want them to baby you that much?” He brushes away the attempt Naruto makes to ‘speak’ to him, now looking at Neji as he seems to gesture slightly to the blonde with the hand not resting on his shoulder. 

    “Oh, cut it out Hyuuga. You're acting like you're-”

    “Naruto has asked that I act as his advisor while he is in office, Sasuke. I am doing my job. You must understand that until a few weeks ago you were a missing nin, and now you've just arrived in the village without being examined or tested for your loyalty, and staying here in the Hokage’s home no less! I see no reason for me to trust you or your loyalty to the village. Or to Naruto.” The jinchuriki is speaking to his so called advisor, eyes locked onto him and a guarded expression covering his features.  

    “What happened to you? What happened to the smile-happy kid who could barely call himself a ninja? Do you really expect me to believe that's Naruto? No, this must be the demon. Is that right? Hijack him while he's weak and-”

_     “Sasuke! You don't know what you're talking about!” _ Naruto pushes his chair back, toppling it onto the ground in his haste to come up to his full height in front of the Uchiha; red flashing in his eyes, though just for a moment.

_     “You failed a mission, you failed your teammate and disappeared just in time for me to get my throat slit, and you didn't come back for six years. You know what people do in that much time Sasuke? They grow up. I am not the same person I used to be, because I wasn't afraid anymore after I lost you. Because I didn't have anything else to lose.” _ Tears are bright in his blue eyes, filling them up to the brim and wetting his eyelashes but refusing to spill out onto his face. Sasuke looks at him now, jaw set and hands curled into fists; though the Uchiha knows that his boyfriend would never strike him. This is a completely different Naruto than the one he was forced to leave behind, so much stronger and grown up. So much more open and true, not hiding behind a smile anymore. And really, confidence looks good on the blonde. And yet..

    “Why is he your advisor? The one you trust most to protect you and to know what's best? You always had such a spiel about trust and acceptance but you don't trust me? What could you-”

_     “Orochimaru. The only three people who ever knew the code were me, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru.” _ Sasuke didn't feel himself move. Only the loud smack and thud as Naruto stumbled backward brought him back to awareness. He looks down at his open hand, them to his boyfriend who is now on the ground before him. 

    “Don't ever associate him with me again. Don't you know me at all? Don't you remember what you said? What you did? How could you ever accuse me of going back to him? My Naruto would know better than that. You really must be a demon. You must be-” Naruto stands, holding eye contact with Sasuke for barely a moment before turning and leaving the room with a handful of parting words that the Uchiha hadn't really heard until he was gone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, to all of you who are subscribed you might get some notifications of updates in the next few days; it'll just be me editing the format of earlier chapters and adding some tags!


	17. Chapter 17

It's dark, too dark to see one’s fingers in front of their own face, let alone anything in the room surrounding them. He reaches forward, but restraints stop him and make cold metal cuffs around his wrists known. He was going to raise his voice, make himself known to the room around him and search for his comrades, but nothing came. He cannot cry out for help, or struggle in the darkness. He is sitting with his eyes wide open but he can see nothing. The still air around him is sterile and smells only of metal and the cold itself. There is a buzzing in his ears, white noise created by his body that tells him of nothing but the pure silence around him. Nothing. Even the warmth of his chakra has abandoned him, leaving him defenceless and alone in the dark. He was never afraid of the dark as a child, there was never a monster under his bed or anything lurking in the shadows of his bedroom. He pulls on the metal holding him in place, tugging with all the strength he has left and pushing back on the solid surface behind him with his feet. Something warm slides down his arms, dripping down onto the cold floor beneath him and reminding him that he's alive just as surely as the rapid beating of his heart. He screams. He has no idea for how long or how loudly, but he can barely hear it over the buzz in his ears. His voice grows hoarse and his throat sore, but he goes on shouting into the blackness before him; though he can't hear what he's saying. It's like speaking underwater. You know that you're speaking, and it's almost as though you can hear it through a fog rather than from your own mouth. And he does feel like he's drowning. A distant noise tries to break through, but he can't hear anything anymore; no buzz, no waves, no dripping blood or water. Not even his own cries. So he stops and he sits. He thinks that his face is wet, but he didn't remember beginning to cry. There was no light when the doors opened, and barely a sound as it closed. But the footsteps in his room were like thunder, booming closer and closer to him in the dark until they stop before him. Something soft touches him, taking hold of his wrists and wiping the dry blood from them with something warm and wet. The same soft fingers touch his face, tracing shapes across both his cheeks and wiping away the tears on his skin. A cold object is being pressed to his lips, forcing them open and opening the floodgates to let cold water flow from what must be a cup down his throat. It's taken away, leaving water dripping down his chin though that's quickly wiped away and the cup is replaced by a similarly shaped warm object. His chin is tilted, hot liquid pouring into his mouth and sliding down his throat to chase the water. Some kind of broth, plain but well seasoned and not tasting of any sort of poison. Though he couldn't refuse it even if it did. He reaches the end, and his chin is once again wiped clean. He is pleasantly warm now, the hands still touching him; his neck, his chest, both his shoulders. There is a quick, sharp pain in his arm, and then he's even warmer and growing tired. He's told to go back to sleep; seeing no light as the footsteps retreat back to the door and disappear as it's closed. He still sees nothing, but his ears tell him that he's heard the hissing of a snake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi If you're subscribed to my user on here (user specifically) please contact me via Instagram (seahorsepriince) or kik (eridan.jake) and let me write you a fic because I appreciate you 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also-I'm-Looking-for-rp-partners)


	18. Chapter 18

**"Kurama"**

_**'Naruto to Kurama'** _

 

* * *

  The rain is warm as it hits Naruto’s hair, the drizzle no more than an inconvenience to him as he makes his way down the street briskly. It's too early for the sun to be visible yet, but the lights lining the street do just fine to help him find his way; not that he needs the guidance. He is blinded by rage, and deafened by the rush of blood in his own ears. Naruto wishes he could scream. He wishes he could curse the world and Sasuke’s name for all to hear. But he can't. He can't say a word. The jinchuriki takes a turn, leaving the well lit path and going out into the trees that used to seem much taller to him. His feet take him to a shining stone, etched and engraved with small letters. He touches the names with shaking fingers, tracing along the name he wasn't able to take as his own. Namikaze. All of Naruto's insides feel like they're frozen and he just wants to go away and hide forever. He has no one to turn to now, no one to.. He reaches out, tuning in on the one person who can never leave him.

**“-can't believe he would hit you like that, you should- kit? Are you listening to me?”** He laughs in their mind, sliding down the stone and sitting on the wet ground to hold himself.

**“Kit, don't let him make you cry. Let me at him, I'll show the little bitch what it's like to mess with a real demon. You can do better than an Uchiha, I fucking told you; you shouldn't have waited for him.”** The blonde looks up at the rain falling between the leaves of trees, letting the warm water hit his face and slide down his cheeks to join his tears.

**“Naruto? Come on kid, you're tougher than that. All Uchihas are whiny little assholes that can't do shit without cutting down everything around them. You're better than that bitch. Kit? Do you feel-”**

**_‘I don't want to feel anything.’_ ** He curls up into himself, the rain soaking through his thin clothes and making him cold despite its mild temperature. He's tuned out everything on the outside to listen to Kurama, completely ignoring everything his senses are screaming at him about. He doesn't care. Let someone see him like this, Naruto couldn't care less. He hears the soft thud of mud being penetrated by something sharp, and now his demon is yelling at him too.

**“Kit, I don't care if you want to die because I don't. If you aren't going to move I will.”** Everything went a little hazy, and Naruto was released from the aching throb of his heart. Naruto is gone for now, and it's Kurama standing and finding the poor excuse for a ninja who had thrown a kunai in their direction. Their eyes burn red, scaring their attacker down out of his tree and to the ground before them. Clearly he sees himself outmatched by the demon, attempting a strategic step to the side to give himself an opening that the fox could've seen with his eyes closed; slashing out with their claws and drawing blood from the ninja as easily as squeezing jelly out of a donut. And they lick the sweet red liquid from their hands, watching their wounded prey begin to calculate a way out of his vulnerable position. And Kurama is delighted to see the light fade from his eyes when the ninja realises that there's no safe position when fighting a demon. They lunge forward, sinking their teeth down on whatever part of the human they can get their hands on first. And that happened to be the soft flesh of the man's upper arm, which gushed blood out onto the ground as well as straight into the demon's mouth. Bloodlust is a strong and powerful feeling, and Kurama is relishing in every moment of it. They release their bite, claws digging into the nin’s scalp and pulling harshly until they hear a satisfying crack, entirely ignoring the blade being stabbed into their chest. The fox allows the man to fall from their hands, plucking the knife from their skin so it can heal over quickly.

    “ **Hm, perhaps tearing a limb clean off was unnecessary.** ”

They continue to clean themself, licking sweet blood from their fingers and arms so none is wasted in this rain. When they're sufficiently clean, they stand and find their back greeted by a searing pain. Kurama hisses, baring their fangs and twisting around to break away from the hands gripping them. They tear away, chakra cloak now swirling around them as they face the new assault; doing a quick sweep of the area to make sure there’s no more of them hidden that Kurama didn’t sense. Good, this is the only one left. The fox’s attention zeros in on the small body in front of them, placing the ninja to be no older than twelve or thirteen. That’s a shame, children are harder to catch. The small ninja lurches forward, forming a hand sign and producing several copies of himself to sic on Kurama. A quick Pheonix Flower makes short work of them, and the demon is one step ahead still; swivelling to catch a kunai before it could make contact with him and tossing it back at its owner. A direct hit, sinking the blade down into the child’s chest but missing anything vital. The ninja’s body dissolves into water, dropping the kunai on the wet ground. Replacing himself with a clone, very clever. Kurama catches a small hand in his own, feeling his chakra surround the extremity and burn the skin and hearing a delicious crack of bones. No more clones. Green eyes meet the demon’s, flinching at the red they’re greeted with but not looking away. A fighting spirit? How disappointing. They lift the child off the ground by his broken wrist, sending him crashing onto the ground with enough brute strength to hear more lovely snaps from his body. The fox smiles down at the ninja, turning him over onto his back and kneeling beside him. After all, how could they walk away without putting the child out of his misery? The strong crack of his neck sends chills of delight up Kurama’s spine and fills him with pride. Now to- The searing pain returns to their back, a large hand wrapped tightly around the back of their throat and shoving them forward. Much as they try, Kurama can’t find the strength in themself to break free. What could.. They spot a slightly crumpled paper settled in the dead child’s hand, straining their eyes to make out the seal painted on it before the rain smears it too badly. The seal is too familiar, clearly the pesky one the slug gave to his kit’s teacher to keep him in check but.. A few strokes have been changed. Their vision swims, making it impossible to discern what they’re looking at anymore.

**“Kit..”**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this early (Thursday night) bc oh boy is this weekend busy! And I know for certain now that this fic will be 23 chapters!! I'm working on 22 rn and I'm around halfway through

Written

_**'Naruto to Kurama'** _

* * *

  It’s so dark. Too dark to even think, let alone see what’s around you. 

**_‘What-’_ ** a searing pain shoots up Naruto’s spine when he tries to talk to Kurama, making him painfully aware of how quiet it is. Chakra blockers no doubt. His eyes adjust slightly, letting him see himself though the visibility is still poor. He’s largely unharmed, save for a dull throw at the base of his spine. Naruto strains, but he can’t remember what he’d last been doing. He had been talking to Kurama and then, oh goddamn it. That fox is going to be in so much trouble when his host can talk to him again. And going back to that, the jinchuriki tests the chains holding him in place to find his strength greatly decreased without Kurama to back him up. Maybe he could call… No, he can’t. Even if anyone was nearby, Naruto doesn’t have any chakra to call out with. He tries anyway, straining with nothing to show for all the struggle when he can’t keep it up. But he can’t give up, that isn’t an option. He has to- blinding light floods into Naruto’s vision and he’s forced to squeeze his eyes shut, opening them again hesitantly when the red behind his eyelids dims. He’s greeted by a figure standing over him in the now low light, though it’s reflecting off his glasses and glaring into Naruto’s eyes. 

    “Ah, my, what a way this is to begin a relationship. Really, my apologies, it’s so hard to give orders when half your squad is missing most of their brain cells.” Kabuto kneels beside Naruto, taking a keyring from his belt and unlocking the cuffs around his wrists. 

    “Now then, while I would love to let you clean yourself up I’m afraid His Excellency is very eager to speak to you so we really must be going.” he extends a hand, which the blonde accepts, hoisting the jinchuriki up onto his shaking legs. Just as Naruto was hoping he could make a run for it, a new pair of restraints are circled around his wrists and locked in place with Kabuto’s chakra. 

    “Now, come along. I assume it’s safe to say I’m speaking to Naruto, as that little seal is keeping the demon in there for us.” Naruto still can’t say anything, so he doesn’t feel bad about not answering in the slightest; though that does seem to disappoint Kabuto, who leads him on through the hall in silence. Everything around them looks the same, each new hallway lined with doors identical to those of the last; until, of course, they reach the one doorway with.. Personality. While all the others are the same slate grey as the walls, this one is a deep purple, a colour broken up by the gold knob that vaguely resembles the eye of an amphibian. Kabuto leads him inside, the door clicking shut behind them and leaving them in the surprisingly warm room; in more ways than one. It’s far larger than one would guess from the outside and furnished with care and style, with a cedar table set in the middle of it all, cozy looking chairs placed around it. And at the head of the short table sat Orochimaru, settled back in the cushion of his seat with a glass in one hand and a snake coiled around the other arm. In the seat to the snake’s left is Tsunade, sitting much more stiffly and looking directly up at Kabuto and the blonde. In front of her on the table is a full glass that doesn’t appear to have been touched. Aside from restraints keeping her there, she looks largely unharmed but very, very pissed off. 

    “Ah, Naruto, how nice of you to finally join us. Please, sit down.” Orochimaru sweeps his snake covered arm out in front of him, gesturing to the two seats still unoccupied. He’s released to walk over on his own, sitting down in the chair directly across from Orochimaru with minor difficulties. 

    “Good, you seem unharmed and even rather calm. An exceptional job as always Kabuto, what is the status of our other guests?” the medic nin makes his way across the room, allowing Orochimaru to wrap an arm around him and give him praise before letting the man sit down at his right. 

    “Restless as expected My Lord, but otherwise doing as well as they can be. However I am still having trouble with Inuzuka.” his master waves it off, seeming pleased with the news though Naruto can’t bring himself to think the man really cares how his captives are doing. A door opens further in the room, a woman emerging with a small tray filled with drinks. One for both the newcomers, and a new wineglass for Orochimaru to replace his nearly empty one. He shoos her from the room, now looking at Naruto. 

    “Water. I can’t imagine you’re enjoying the taste of blood that is undoubtedly still in your mouth. Remind me to compliment that fox of yours by the way, he did quite a number on my ninja. I sent four ninja to retrieve him for me and only one is still standing today. Though no hard feelings of course, they were disposable.” he sips from his glass, the red liquid inside seeming too thick to be wine yet too red to be anything else. Naruto says nothing, but does lift the glass in front of him from the table and to his lips, letting the cold water wash away the metallic taste in his mouth. He catches a glimpse of his reflection on the metal cup, pausing to stare wide eyed at himself. Despite not being hurt, the blonde is covered in blood. It cakes his lips and chin, and continues in dry splatters across his entire face as well as both his hands. 

    “As I said, your fox really did a number on my ninja. If all goes well, I’d love to allow you to go wash yourself up. However, we have business to attend to first.” Naruto   still says nothing, setting his cup back down and sparing a glance to Tsunade. She’s looking at him, though she’s been silent since he entered the room. The blonde’s chakra is still sealed, so even if he wanted to make an attempt at talking to her he couldn’t. 

    “Ah, that’s right, how rude of me.” Orochimaru slides a pad of paper and a pen across the table nodding at Kabuto to unlock Naruto’s handcuffs so he could write. 

    “If you make any move to leave this room without my permission, I will kill every leaf ninja I have in my custody, beginning with your Hyuuga.” His facial expression didn't change as he said this, setting down his wineglass to stroke the snake still coiled around his other arm. 

What do you want?

Naruto rips off the paper on top and slides it across the table, watching the smile on Orochimaru’s face grow as he reads the short sentence. 

    “I see you’re far more intelligent than the Hokage before you.” he gives Tsunade a pointed look, turning quickly back to Naruto and letting his smile return. 

    “Now, I won’t beat around the bush here Naruto. You have a very valuable jutsu hidden in your village, and I want you to give it to me.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that I started Testosterone?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This fic is finished!! Not as of this chapte, but as of the 23rd chapter which is done! The updates will still be at the same time, and I'm already working on something new!

    Sasuke is pissed. Mostly at himself, but especially at whoever managed to sneak up on a sharingan user. Though to be fair, he’d been crying at the time. He woke up in pure darkness and nothing has changed since then, but all this is unsettlingly familiar. His breath grows quick as the room seems to close in around him, the darkness growing more and more suffocating until he feels like he’s drowning in it. He had to call out over the waves, Naruto’s name leaving his lips before he could stop it. Naruto.. Sasuke recalls a sunny day, his boyfriend’s hair appearing gold in the brilliant light, though the sun didn’t have anything on the smile set on Naruto’s face. He said Sasuke’s name in the way that made his heart pound, and the darkness receded and Sasuke could breathe again. Naruto will come get him this time, he doesn't have to worry about it. Even.. even though they were fighting. Even though Sasuke made him cry. No, he can't count on Naruto to get out and find him instead this time. He pulls as hard as he can with both arms, vaulting himself forward straight onto his face. He hadn't been attached to anything in the first place; the cuffs on him so loose that hw could’ve just slipped them out. Well. Sasuke activates his sharingan, feeling it flare and then fizzle out in a wave of white hot pain. Alright, that’s fine, he doesn’t need it to see in the dark anyway; the room can’t be that big. He uses the wall to stand, easing up onto his feet and wincing as his left ankle took too much weight. He counted eight steps until his fingers brushed against the warm wooden door, the hairs on both arms prickling up in response to being so close to so much warmth. Sasuke locates.. Something on the door. There’s no handle, just a raised square of metal that must respond to chakra rather than a conventional key which makes all this so much more inconvenient. Sasuke leans his right shoulder against the door, taking pressure off the opposite ankle while he digs through his pockets for something that could give him assist. A few bits of paper, a flimsy photograph, his tube of chapstick, and a small square of plastic that he couldn’t quite remember the origin of. But it could be the business card of a gentleman’s club for all he cares, it was exactly what he needed. Bracing one hand on the door, Sasuke slides the card into the small gap of the doorframe, barely getting it wedged into the tiny space with enough room to wiggle it down against the lock. You wouldn’t think the door would open to a simple technique like that but hey, it sure made life easier for Sasuke. The heat of the hallway smacks him across the face, warming the Uchiha’s cool skin and then some. His footsteps echo in the long space, forcing Sasuke to sneak painfully slowly along the wall and pray that there’s a sudden lack of guards in here. 

    “Goddamn it.” he whispers harshly, the sound of more footfalls bouncing off the stone walls, no doubt from the heavy boots of a guard walking in his general direction. He holds his breath. A tall, uniformed woman comes into view from an adjacent hallway, walking straight ahead and not sparing glance down the way that must not be her responsibility to patrol. If Sasuke was religious, he would be thanking God right about now. But he’s not, so he doesn’t wait around for more guards any longer than he needed to; getting to the end of the hall and making a left as quickly as he could while still being quiet. The space is remarkably similar to where Sasuke had come from, right down to the eerie lack of chakra. Sasuke isn’t a sensor ninja, but he can at least feel something when other nins are nearby. But here.. There’s nothing. None of the passing guards emanated any at all, and neither did any of the locked doors that presumably held ninja behind them. He finds an already open door, ducking into the small space in the doorway to start searching his person. The chakra blocker has to be somewhere on him. Sasuke spends far too long groping himself to try and find anything, but he didn’t find a single thing on his skin. Though.. He skims his fingers along his left wrist again, the small bump under his skin barely even drawing his attention when he was looking for it. Bingo. First he claws at the skin with his fingernails, but they weren’t nearly long or sharp enough to even draw blood. He takes his arm to the unlocked door, finding the sharpest edge of metal on the frame and scraping his arm across it as quickly as he could, leaving a trail of red on the door and the concrete below him in the splatter. He’d been a bit overenthusiastic, slitting his arm from the wrist clear up to his elbow when he only needed a small area at his wrist. That just gives Sasuke more room to work with as he peels the skin up away from the wound, ripping it apart in his haste to pry the small chakra blocking device from under his skin. The plastic clinks on the ground into the blood, which now also covers the Uchiha’s fingers and a good portion of his left side. A snake hisses somewhere nearby, reminding Sasuke of his location. He turns, thanking his luck for not letting a guard walk by and see him while he was focused on freeing his chakra. Four steps out of the doorway and he realises that if he doesn’t cover up his arm he’ll leave a trail behind him. Sasuke pulls off his shirt and hastily wraps it around the large wound, letting the blood soak up into the fabric and hold it there more closely while he walks; coming five paces out before nearly stepping on a bright green snake that he hadn’t even seen coming towards him. A very tall, bulky ninja who despite his size had snuck up on Sasuke without a sound. The man’s green eyes, a shade deeper than his snake, look surprised to see him; hand pausing halfway to his hip in sheer confusion in seeing him there. Sasuke uses that, firing off a phoenix flower and waiting for it to connect; left arm dropping after the jutsu to let its owner know that it doesn’t appreciate being abused. There’s a splash of water and steam fills the area, clouding the raven’s vision and leaving him in the dark completely until the cold metal hits him and tells him where the other ninja is. The blade clipped Sasuke’s right shoulder, then rakes up his back before he could so much as move an inch. The Uchiha drops to the ground, catching himself on one hand and wincing at the laze of pain that flares up at all the weight to hold up. The steam has cleared up enough to see the other man standing over him, the sword at his side stained with Sasuke’s blood. Even with the chakra burning in his veins, he can’t raise both hands steadily enough to perform a jutsu and couldn’t prick himself up let alone run away. Sasuke squeezes both his eyes shut, pushing away the pain and the silence around him and going back to the sunshine again; just to hear Naruto say his name again. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a quick note to tell y'all how much of a mess I am. I started my next fic, right? (The answer is yes & I've already decided on 'Colubridae' for the title) sooo I also stared another new fic. This other one is Rick and Morty so I think I'll be okay posting both at once. Maybe like CB every week and the R&M one every two weeks? It was a ton more detail and thought put into it lmao. I'm a dork. 
> 
> Thoughts?

_'Speaking via sign'_

**_'Naruto to Kurama'_ **

**"Kurama"**

* * *

_‘Come on, it can’t be worse than losing the whole village. How powerful can they really be?’_ Naruto doesn’t get Tsunade. How can she be willing to let him have the entire Leaf rather than give up a single scroll?

    “Please, allow me to elaborate for you. I’m sure the slug wouldn’t know where to begin with jutsu powerful as these.” Naruto looks up, surprised at Orochimaru injecting into a conversation being conducted in sign.

_‘Would you prefer I continue like this, Naruto?’_ He caulks an eyebrow at what had to have been his name at the end, repeating it back to Orochimaru. It’s a simple one, having Naruto raise his pointer finger up near his ear and turn that into a ‘y’.

_‘ ‘Gold’? Is that me then, Orochimaru?’_ he tosses in the other man’s name at the end just as an excuse to sign it out or him; beginning with his hand flat on his chest and sliding his fingers in to meet in the middle, then making what resembles bunny ears with his first and second fingers.

_‘That’s a compliment, you know. White snakes are good luck.’_ Naruto couldn’t think of a witty comeback, so he didn’t say anything. That’ll show him.

_‘Now, the scroll. I’m sure you’re aware that I already posses nearly all of your village’s forbidden jutsu from the time when I called the place my home. But there was one kept so well of a secret that I couldn’t manage to get my hands on it. Shush, I know what you’re going to say. “But Orochimaru, how would I know where it is?” Well Naruto, you are the Hokage. The only one allowed to know where the scroll is kept. The knowledge is passed down in the line of power. Tsunade will show you where it is, and you will give it to me. Honestly, none of your ninja are brave enough to use them anyway. At least I’ll get some use out of them.’_ Naruto looks over at Tsunade, but they must’ve been signing too fast for her to pick it all up. Now, he should explain it delicately to her so she might agree. One scroll isn’t worth more than so many lives, damn it.

    “I don’t know where it is, Naruto. Hiruzen died before I took office and there was no one left to show me where they keep it.” The snake frowns at the news, eyes flicking off to Tsunade to make sure she isn’t lying to them. Well, that would throw a wrench into the whole deal if they can’t..

_‘Y’know who would remember? Kurama. His jinchuriki was a hokage’s wife, she had to have known where it was.’_ Orochimaru considers it, tapping his index finger on his lips in thought for several moments before turning to Kabuto and nodding once in his direction.

    “Alright, come on Naruto. We can wipe off some of this blood while we’re at it too.” he lets Naruto up from his chair, letting the jinchuriki follow him out of the room and into another that’s directly attached to it that seems to be a bathroom; and by that, it’s literally just a room dedicated to having a bath and nothing else.

    “We’ve drawn a seal on you to keep the fox out of our way. I just need to take it off and you’ll be able to talk to him again. Now, if you would remove your shirt I’ll get on that right now.” Naruto obliges and is handed a pleasantly warm washcloth for his trouble, presumably so he can wipe some of this blood off himself. So he begins to do just that, not expecting the icy water at his lower back when Kabuto begins taking off whatever they had sealing Kurama. Jesus, they gave him a tramp stamp?

**“I think it suited you, Kit.”** Naruto jumps out of his skin.

**_‘Jeez, don’t scare me like that! Is that really the first thing you have to say after getting cut off from me?’_ **

**“Kit, you were cut off from me; not the other way around. I could still see everything that was going on. And tell knockoff Harry Potter to take the chakra displacer out of you while you’re in here. You’ll need it to get what the snake wants. If we’re still planning to give it to him.”**

**_‘Hmm. What do you think of our odds?’_ **

**“I can take everyone but the snake.”**

**_‘I like those odds.’_ ** Naruto finishes cleaning himself up as much as he could, looking back around to Kabuto when he’s done; who at some point had gotten him a shirt that isn’t soaked in blood. The black isn’t his style, and neither are the long sleeves, but he pulls it on anyway.

_‘So, Itachi..’_ Kabuto waves his hand, dismissing any questions he might ask about the elder Uchiha and gesturing back over to the door.

    “If you’re feeling cleaner and your contact to the fox has returned, we should be getting back.” Naruto nods, heading back into the other room behind the medic and taking his seat; this time without anything to keep him there.

**_‘Oh yeah, you know where it is, right?’_ ** Kurama makes an insulted noise, which Naruto assumes is a yes.

_‘Kurama says I need my chakra to get at it. Where’s the displacer?’_

**“It’s-”** Naruto shushes his fox, letting Orochimaru tell him via the simple gesture of tapping his own wrist. Alright, perfect. He just goes at it with his claws, slicing a precise section and digging out the small device with minimal blood.

    “Say, why do you fingerspell the fox's name? Surely you know him well enough to give him another sign that’s more convenient for conversation.” the blonde is a little surprised he noticed that, since no one else has ever asked about it.

_‘I think trying to describe him with anything but his name would be underwhelming. He’s too great to be anything but Kurama.’_ he seems to appreciate that answer, nodding approvingly at Naruto.

    “Now, we should be heading out shouldn’t we?” Orochimaru even looks graceful standing up, if that’s even possible.

    “Of course, my lord. We’ll be seeing you then? Unless you’d care to walk through the facility with us.” the sannin waves his hand, lowering it back down to the table and letting his snake slither down off of him before he turns and makes his exit. Naruto might call him an angel under different circumstances.

    “Well, come on then. Can’t have Lord Orochimaru waiting for us.”


	22. Chapter 22

**"Kurama"**

_**'Naruto to Kurama'** _

_'Sign'_

_"Speaking with chakra"_

 

* * *

    “If you plan on hitting me, please avoid my face.” Naruto swivels to look at Kabuto, both hands shooting up to say something but nothing comes to mind fast enough.

    “Lord Orochimaru will get over the loss of you and the comrades you manage to get out, and any guards you incapacitate but I would advise you to refrain from inflicting damage on myself. Of course I can handle a fight, but your tailed beast does contain far more power than a human could even dream of.” The jinchuriki isn’t even sure how to respond to that, so he doesn’t even try. But, when Naruto does jerk to the side he avoids Kabuto’s face in favour of his side; feeling the squishy flesh beneath his clothes rather than any attempt at a block. The medic reacts more strongly than he should have, leaving Naruto standing there and watching him pretty much throw himself on the ground.

**_‘...’_ **

**“...”**

**“Um.”** It looks like Kabuto is just going to stay down there.

**“Just keep going.”** Naruto does; just walking away from the guy and going further down the hallway with no real idea of where he’s going. Everything looks the same no matter which way he goes or which hall he picks.

**_‘So..’_ **

**“Something about the more attractive Uchiha, I’m sure. Don’t worry about it kit. There’s someone here though, to your left. Do you want it, or can I?”** Naruto is already bringing his hands together, firing off a jutsu and blending himself into the shadows just before the guard turned the corner. Naruto didn’t give him time to make a sound, sliding his claws across the man’s neck and twisting his head sharply to the right. He even catches the body on its  way down, lowering it to the floor slowly to minimise noise.

**“I didn’t teach you that. Have you been killing people without me, kit?”**

**_‘I was an assassin y’know. Being a Cat had to teach me something.’_ ** Naruto steps around the body to continue on his way, pausing in the hall and closing his eyes for a moment. This is the one he wants. He presses two fingers against the lock and channels chakra into it, catching the door before it swings open completely. Something moves inside the dark room, and Naruto smiles to himself as he closes the door behind him again. Just who he needed. Nails scrape against the floor and the rattle of metal fills the stale air. He doesn't have chakra, so he couldn’t hear anything Naruto would try to say to him. The jinchuriki kneels in front of his friend, cupping his chin gently; brushing a thumb across the other ninja’s cheek.

    “Naruto?” Neji is amazing. Naruto leans up closer to him, pressing their cheeks together so the Hyuuga can feel him smile. It takes a few tries to find the right key on the ring he swiped from the guard, but the cuffs do eventually fall and set Neji free. He leans on Naruto on their way to the door, protesting verbally to the light assaulting him.

    “God, that was unbearable. How did you- that’s right, do you have your chakra?” Neji speaks quickly, glancing around the empty hall several times before he can zero in his focus on Naruto. His milky eyes are so much more.. Empty than they usually are, without the spark of chakra in his byakugan.

_‘I’m fine. Let me get you fixed up.’_ he really tries, but Neji Only got around half of the sign that was fired off at him. Naruto just holds up one of his fingers, then takes the other boy’s wrist so he can get the chakra jammer out of him. He bleeds a little, but Naruto is careful and doesn’t make the cut too big.

_“There, is that better?”_ he nods, the spark back in his eyes and a flush now on his cheeks.

_ “Alright, great. I want to start clearing a way out of here before we get into too much shit. You take these keys and start in this hallway and get as many more as you can. I just want this key.” _ Naruto takes one key from the ring and gives the rest to Neji, and giving him a pat on the shoulder before they separate. Which door.. It’s difficult to sense anyone when there’s no chakra to find, but he’s unmistakable. The door opens for him and Naruto strides in without shielding Kiba from the blinding light.

_‘You ready to kick some ass?’_

    “Thought you’d never get here.” He can’t help himself. Naruto scoops Kiba up into a tight hug, pressing their chests together and tucking his face into the taller man’s neck. He laughs, patting the jinchuriki on the back and returning the brotherly sentiment.

    “Naruto I know you can’t talk but you’re not deaf. Are you going to let go so we can take care of the guy before more start popping up?”

_ “Ugh, we’re trying to have a moment here.” _ Naruto forgets that the sound ninja behind them can’t hear him, He does let go, turning to find a woman in the doorway, interrupting their moment. Kiba is still looking a little green around the gills and he doesn’t have Akamaru to back him up, so he’ll have to take this one. He makes it across the room in the time usually taken up by a few steps, simply touching the sound nin and letting Kurama do the rest. She hits the ground before Naruto can grab her, the chakra poisoning setting in more quickly than he thought it would. Sweet, more keys.

_“ Alright, get up; let’s go find a dog.” _ They move to another hallway, that one being mostly empty already thanks to Neji. All the ninja they liberate get directed to the Hyuuga as well, and any sound ninja are guided helpfully to the ground; though they’ve started to just avoid as many as they can on their way to hopefully an exit.

_“ Alright this should be-” _ It’s definitely a door. But said door is locked and, unlike the cell doors, takes a key that they don’t have.

_“ Okay, we can double back around and-” _ even Naruto’s thoughts were interrupted when he turned, finding the empty hall behind them quickly becoming less empty.

    “Shit, did they not put off an alarm first? I didn’t even her anything!” he slaps his hands together, but blanks on any jutsu that he can do on his own. They still haven’t found Akamaru, and he can’t do any of their moves with Naruto so.. His friend elbows him, flashing a wink at Kiba and refilling him with confidence.

_“ Well? Ready to kick some ass?” _


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic was completed on 8-14-16, last edit was on 8-17-17, and final final revisions finished on 9-7-17. Final raw word count: 28,063

_"Speaking via chakra"_

* * *

  It took a full week for him to wake up, forcing his eyes open and blinding himself with the would-be beautiful sunrise outside his open window. The room is buzzing with voices, some quiet and others not even trying. He blinks, the room coming into focus slowly around him and giving him confidence to move. God, everything hurts. A hand is clutching his own, and he can feel a weight pressing down on his stomach. Everything is still infuriatingly blurry, and all he can feel is a shooting pain up half of his body. 

    “..and  _ then _ you have to go and-oh! He’s awake!” wow that is a piercing voice. He’d know it anywhere. Footsteps scurry across the tile and the door swings open twice in a short span of time.

    “Can you hear me?” a nurse hovers over him, brown hair falling down into his face as equally as brown eyes study him carefully. 

    “Well, he’s responding normally. Can you hear me, sir? Can you tell me your name, and where you’re from?” he blinks at her slowly, collecting himself for a moment before trying to come up with a response. 

    “Y-yeah. I’m from here, from Konoha, and my name is Sasuke Uchiha.” he tries to escape looking at the nurse, eyes searching for blue and nearly drowning in it just to his right. 

    “Well look at that, I must’ve died after all. I found an angel.” Naruto laughs, and it’s just the best sound Sasuke has ever heard in his life.

    “Didn’t I die? Did you die?” the blonde shakes his head, smiling brightly at his boyfriend and squeezing his hand tighter. 

_     “No, nobody died. Well, almost.” _ he glances off to the side, prompting a whimper from the weight on Sasuke’s midsection. Akamaru is resting his head and both his front paws on the Uchiha, eyes closed but his breathing telling Sasuke that he isn’t asleep. Naruto ruffles the dog’s fur, looking away from his boyfriend just for a moment to offer the canine a smile. 

_     “He’s.. Well, he’s doing about as well as you’d expect. I hope you like dogs.” _ Sasuke does not like dogs.

    “I do.” he laughs, but it turns into a wheeze when his body reminds him that he’s in pain. He instinctively clutches at his side, finding the obvious outline of stitches beneath the thin fabric of the hospital gown he’s in. Sasuke turns his head, straining to see the black stitching on his arm; still pink around the edges. 

_     “You got fucked up.” _

    “What even- How did we get back here? Didn’t they-” he’s shushed, a thumb pressing against his lips to silence his confusion. 

    “Naruto, you aren’t freaking him out, are you?” Sasuke forgot that Sakura was here. She shares a look with Naruto, rolling her eyes at whatever he said to her but clearing out of the room anyway with Neji following close behind her. Naruto kisses him before he can say anything, thumbs stroking across Sasuke’s cheeks and a smile still quirked up on his lips. 

_     “Alright, I bet you're off the walls. Come on, let's get out of here before I bore you with the details.” _ Sasuke is pretty sure that the details won't bore him at all, but Naruto pulls him out of bed and sets him up in a wheelchair anyway. He tried to say no, but even the thought of raising his voice hurt so the chair was allowed for the time being. The blonde pushes him outside, parking Sasuke at an umbrellaed table looking out over several beds of flowers; all of which are currently in bloom. 

_     “Okay, so. Do you want to go first or me?” _ Sasuke gives him a look. 

_     “Alright, alright. I should start after we had our fight, right? I made it all the way out to the memorial stone in the rain, where I guess I got jumped? By then it was Kurama, so I'm a little foggy on details but as far as I can tell he pretty much slaughtered two of them but the ones who were left got him with some seal or something.” _

    “Right, they must've had something on the ones who came into the village too. I didn't sense them coming at all until they were already on top of me. And even then.. it was like they were trained to know how the sharingan works.” 

_“ I know, Kur was so pissed when we finally got time to ourselves. No one takes out jinchuriki like they did.”_ Sasuke remembers when Naruto flinched every time he heard that word. 

_     “And then when I came back I was in a new place completely. But before I could really get my bearings Kabuto was there. He, well he took me to Orochimaru.” _

    “So-”

__ _ “So when I told you the only one that knew was Jiraiya’s childhood friend..” _ he should've figured that out. How many friends could that guy have even had anyway?

    “That was probably around when I got out then. My cuffs were..” huh. Kabuto must've done that. After all that business with Itachi.. 

    “My brother, Itachi, saved his life. Kabuto’s. He must have a heart after all, giving me a window like that. I got out, but I didn't get very far.” He really thought he was going to die back there. Sasuke glances down at his arm, where raw pink scars are just beginning to heal where stitches must've been not too long ago. 

__ _ “ _ _ Isn't Tsunade amazing? A few of the other medics were talking about taking it off, you really fucked yourself up Y'know; you almost didn't make it.”  _ Sasuke can't think of anything appropriate to say, letting their conversation die down into silence; giving him a chance to survey the scenery around him. The flowers are beautiful this time of year, laid out perfectly in their beds according to colour and breed. The snapdragons were always the Uchiha’s favourite; his mother grew them in her garden when he was a child and that impression never left him. 

_     “Kiba found you, but he handed you off to me so I could carry you out. He waved me ahead so I could get you out while he covered us but after I got up.. Akamaru followed me out but Kiba, well, y’know. I guess he didn’t have as much in him as he thought.”   _ he pauses before adding:  _ “I don’t think I’ve ever heard a dog cry before.” _ Sasuke still doesn’t know what to say. What can you say to that? His attention returns to the flowers. Maybe he should bring some by for Kiba’s grave; yellow roses are for mourning, aren’t they? It’s appropriate that the hospital has them growing out here, then. 

    “You’re alright?” Naruto looks just fine, but he’s always been good at putting on a smile even when he wasn’t even on the spectrum of being fine. 

_     “Yeah, I think I’m okay. What about you? You’re the one that got all sliced up; I barely even got hurt.” _ Sasuke kisses him, leaning out of his wheelchair to take Naruto by the shoulders. Raising his arm hurt, but damn it it’s worth it to him. The picture brings back memories for the Uchiha, namely a particularly sweet moment that was engraved in his memory forever. The first time Naruto.. It almost made Sasuke’s heart stop to hear that come from his lips. 

    “Mm, Naruto?” he draws back, still leaning in towards his boyfriend with a smile quirked up on his lips. 

    “I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. This was really something y'all. You have no idea how thrilled I am to finish this; my first completed fic. Not only that but even now on chapter 23, I'm still proud of this entire work. I'm so happy and I enjoyed writing this so much. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it too! I've started two new fics already (Another Naruto and a Rick and Morty) And I plan to start off posting one of them the week after this goes up! (Which is today, I'm finishing this up right before I post this!) and I'm really excited! Not sure If I'll be posting them at the same time or one then the other, we'll just have to see! 
> 
> Regardless, thank you SO much for sticking around and reading to the end!! It means the world to me that this did so well; WAY better than I ever thought it would! When I started this fic I was still kinda cautious of doing and posting something not homestuck and I'm so happy that I did! I'm so glad you enjoyed! <3


End file.
